Det nästa steget
by AliceLillianHale
Summary: Översatt. Originaltitel: The Next Step.  Bella och hennes tvillingbror Drew är halvvampyrer. Fader: Aro. De flyttar till Forks och träffar Cullens. Bella finner en viss Edward intresserande... Men hur ska han reagera när han får reda på Bellas hemlighet?
1. Nytt Hus

**DETTA ÄR EN ÖVERSATT FIC, skrivet av ****playboys girl, ****och originalet heter "Next Step".  
Varken jag eller ****playboys girl ****äger the twilight saga.**

Bella är halvt mänsklig, halvt vampyr. Född 1987 i Volterra, Italien. Dotter av Aro och Renee. Träffar Edward i Forks, och blir väldigt bra vän med honom. Men det är någonting mer...

**Bpov~**  
"Kom igen, ängel!", ropade min bror Andrew. Ja, det var sant. Vi var riktiga syskon, han är min tvilling. Min bror, Drew -som jag kallade honom-och jag bor tillsammans. Vår biologiska far Aro, och vår mor Renée, brydde sig för mycket om oss för att låta oss stanna i Volterra. Min far får alltid hot och varningar från andra starka, men idiotiska vampyrer. Min mor Renée tänkte att det skulle bli bättre på detta sättet, hon kommer och hälsar på oss en eller två gånger per år, så människorna inte skulle misstänka något.  
Jag tittade på mig själv i spegeln, Jag var inget speciellt, och jag visste inte varför en kille skulle vara intresserad av mig. Jag hade nötbruna(hazel) ögon, mörkbrunt hår med röda slingor. Mina slingor är naturliga, men folk tror ibland att jag ljuger. Men jag bryr mig inte. Jag var ungefär 1.60 (5.6"?), min pappa sa alltid, "Du är en ny Renee!" Jag sa aldrig emot honom, för att jag var för upptagen med att planera skämt för att bry mig. Min bror och jag var alltid de som skrattade och bringade lite glädje in i Volterra slottet. Min mor skrattade aldrig, och min far bara ignorerade oss. Det var ganska lamt, men här i vårt eget hus hade vi inget att vara rädda för. Inga regler, inga föräldrar, och inga restriktioner som skulle stoppa oss från att döda varandra. Bara lek. Allting är så annorlunda nu...

"Ängel, är du klar?"  
Mitt rum var tomt sånär på de sista väskorna.  
''Ja, kan du hjälpa mig att komma ner?", frågade jag. Han kom till mig och hjälpte mig.  
Han var en sån gentleman. Han hade svart hår, teal (vet inte vad det är, hjälp någon?) ögon, och ett underbart leende. Han var 6.2"(?). Vi båda älskade sporter, skämt, och andra saker som simning, och nästan samma mat. (Den halvmäskliga delen blir hungrig)  
"Tar vi din Mercedes?", frågade jag när vi stannade framför hans svarta Mercedes. Han bara nickade. Så fort vi kom in i bilen satte han på radion, och Just Dance spelades i surround sound systemet som fanns i bilen.  
"Så, var ligger Forks?", frågade jag, han hade berättat att vi skulle flytta dit. Till min besvikelse skrattade han.  
"Washington, det regnar mycket där så vi borde kunna gå i gymnasiet där." Ugh. Jag hatar skola, men vad kul det skule bli att kunna göra skämt på hejaklacksledare, nördar, och andra irriterande människor. Vi bodde i en del av New York. Han stannade sin bil framför flygplatsen.  
"Drack du innan?", han frågade ifall jag hade jagat innan.  
"Ja, igår natt.", svarade jag och han nickade.  
"Du kan få en ny garderob så varför ta med 6 väskor med kläder?", frågade han är vi lastade av dem från hans bil.  
"För att det inte fanns något annat att packa," Jag fortsatte ''och det är inte precis som om att jag har mina bilar, du har redan skickat dem till Forks''.

Drew bara tittade på mig som om jag var galen, och sen brast han ut i skratt. Jag trampade på hans fot, och sparkade till honom. Han gnällde av smärta, medan jag drog på mina väskor.  
Han kom snart ifatt mig och gav mig en sur blick. Jag skrattade bara mer. När vi gick på planet gav några killar mig smutsiga blickar. Drew märkte och och placerade sin arm runt min midja och drog mig närmare sig, och blängde på killarna. De backade snabbt. Vi skrattade hela flygresan till Seattle.

När vi hoppade av där stod min vita Audi r8 parkerad. Väntandes på mig. Jag vände mig och tittade på Drew och han gav mig nycklarna. Han lastade in alla väskorna i bagaget och några i baksätet. Jag gick in i förarsätet och jag och Drew småpratade. Han gav mig vägen till vårt nya hus. Det var ganska långt ifrån allmänheten, men inte helt.

Huset var dekorerat med rödtonade brickor, och skyddat av höga, höga staket. Drew öppnade garaget och kastade nycklarna till mig. Jag fångade dem och mumlade ett snabbt "tack" och gick in.

Vardagsrummet var vackert; Jag gick till fönstren och öppnade upp gardinerna. Huset var väldigt rent. Vardagsrummet hade en modern mörkt körsbärsröd kurvig soffa, och samma färg på fåtöljen bredvid. Det fanns en 150" Plasma TV, och jag är ganska säker på att Drew inte glömde bort surround sound systemet. Mattan var vacker, statisk vit. Köket var lika vackert och disken var onyx svart. Allting passade perfekt. Trapporna var mittemellan köket och vardagsrummet som hämtat ur ett slott. Vårt hus hade tre våningar. Den första våningen innefattade köket och vardagsrummet, den andra våningen innehöll spelrummet, biblioteket, Andrews rum, och gästrum. Och den tredje vången hade mitt rum, vilket var det största rummet och det största gästrummet. Andrew har ungefär lika stort rum som det största gästrummet. Jag gick upp för de eleganta trapporna; eller mer sprang i vampyrfart. Mitt rum var nästan likadant som det jag hade haft i de föregående tio åren. Det var en stor balkong med tak som täckte halva, och den andra halvan öppen. Balkongen hade en gunga, och ett bubbelbad nära den. Jag hade en 50 tums Plasma TV i mitt rum vid sidan av min säng, vilken var körsbärsröd med blåa kuddar. Hela mitt rum var målat i ett speciellt mönster, och en annan nyans av blå. Jag hade en soffa vid den högra sidan av min säng. Bredvid soffan var dörren till min gigantiska "walk-in" garderob. Mitt rum var två gånger så stort som Drews. Jag ska fömodligen spendera min tid utomhus, sportar, ibland något TV-spel då och då, och jogga hela tiden. Forks är ok, än så länge. Jag gick ner för trapporna efter jag hade packat upp mina väskor. Jag nappade åt mig min väska och nycklarna till min Porsche.  
"Andrew, jag ska shoppa och handla mat. Vill du ha något?", frågade jag. Jag visste att han kunde höra mig från sitt rum. Men jag visste också att det skulle ta lite tid för mig att köpa mat.  
''Nej tack, men glöm inte att köpa massor av god mat och godis" Båda älskade det. Vi hade alltid glass, skräpmat, choklad, och lite nyttig mat. Vi äter inte så mycket, men när vi väl gör det så måste det vara choklad i.

Jag öppnade garaget och fixade backspegeln. Förut kollade jag in garaget, där var min svarta vanquish, min blåa Ferrari, min och Drews motorcykel, min svarta Volvo, min Audi, och min svarta Mercedes. Drew och jag hade alltid föredragit att köra snabbt, och våran hobby var att köra genom stater, eller något annat ställe vi kunde hitta.  
Jag körde till gallerian i Seattle; klockan var ungefär 11, så jag hade hela tiden till klockan 22. Andrew sa att jag skulle vara hemma för att diskutera skolan, vilket suger!

Gallerian var ganska full, för att det var lördag. Först gick jag till Victoria's secrets, och sen till den närmaste skoaffären, för arbetarskor, och alla sorters converse. Mina händer var ganska fulla med kassar, från att ha vart i fyra affärer. Så jag gick tillbaka till min bil och stoppade in dem i den. Sen märkte jag en gul Porsche parkerad bredvid mig. Vilket sammanträffande? Två tjejer kom ut men jag fick ingen chans att titta på deras ansikten, men jag visste från stunden jag tittade in i två andra killars ögon att alla var vampyrer. Jag brydde mig inte, för alla drack djurblod. Jag stoppade in den sista kassen i bilen och stänge dörrarna för att shoppa mer.

Alla fyra av dem lämnade snart bilen för att shoppa de också.  
De gick sina egna vägar, och jag min. Jag shoppade, och gick fram och tillbaka mellan min bil och gallerian. Jag stannade för att dricka; jag var på den andra våningen när något slog mig i ryggen.  
"Aj", viskade jag, jag vände mig om och såg en stor person, nej, jag menar vampyr, le urskuldande mot mig.


	2. Skickar Lappar

**Alla ev. bilder finns i ****playboys girl****'s profil.**

**Tillbakablick**

Gallerian var ganska full, för att det var lördag. Först gick jag till Victoria's secrets, och sen till den närmaste skoaffären, för arbetarskor, och alla sorters converse. Mina händer var ganska fulla med kassar, från att ha vart i fyra affärer. Så jag gick tillbaka till min bil och stoppade in dem i den. Sen märkte jag en gul Porsche parkerad bredvid mig. Vilket sammanträffande? Två tjejer kom ut men jag fick ingen chans att titta på deras ansikten, men jag visste från stunden jag tittade in i två andra killars ögon att alla var vampyrer. Jag brydde mig inte, för alla drack djurblod. Jag stoppade in den sista kassen i bilen och stänge dörrarna för att shoppa mer. Alla fyra av dem lämnade snart bilen för att shoppa de också.  
De gick sina egna vägar, och jag min. Jag shoppade, och gick fram och tillbaka mellan min bil och gallerian. Jag stannade för att dricka; jag var på den andra våningen när något slog mig i ryggen.  
"Aj", viskade jag, jag vände mig om och såg en stor person, nej, jag menar vampyr, le urskuldande mot mig.

**Bpov**

"Förlåt mig, jag såg dig inte", ursäktade han. Jag gav honom ett litet lugnande leende, men det var bra att jag var en vampyr, om det var en människa hade han kunnat skada honom eller henne ordentligt.

"Det är okej, men är inte du olagligt lång?", skrattade jag och han med.  
"Inte precis", började han, och sen tittade jag I hans hander och där var massor av rosa, lila och andra tjejiga färger.

"Handlar du till din flickvän?", frågade jag när han märkte att jag stirrade.  
"Um...nej, faktiskt letar efter, du förstår, jag har gått vilse." Bara en kille skulle kunna gå vilse i en galleria. Jag bara skrattade, vi småpratade och han berättade om sin flickvän för mig, det lät som en riktigt bra tjej. Människorna stirrade nyfiket på oss men jag brydde mig inte. Den har vampyren var rolig!

"Jag måste gå", jag räckte ut min hand för honom att skaka den och han gjorde likadant.  
"Hejdå...um..." Jag kom på att jag inte visste hans namn. Han skrattade åt mig.

"Emmett, ditt? Trevligt att träffa dig!"

"Bella, du med!", med det vände jag mig om och gick.

**Emmett POV~*~*~***

Bella var rolig, jag gillade henne. Jag var glad att jag inte hade brutit hennes rygg eller något när jag stötte till henne. Och lite överraskad var jag när hon inte rörde en fena från platsen hon stod på , med min vikt borde det inte vara möjligt.  
Jag såg Rose komma ut ur en juvelbutik. När hon såg mig vinkade hon och flinade.

"Tack för att du bar mina kassar, älsk (hon)", hon gav mig en snabb kyss. Sen stannade hon och gav mig 'blicken'.

"Vad?", frågade jag efter ungefär fyra sekunder.

"Vilken tjej hade nerver nog att komma fram till dig?", frågade hon och gjorde en äcklad min vid ordet tjej.

"Vad har hänt?" Jasper och Alice kom up bakom mig.

"Emmett?", frågade Rose, hon började bli otålig.

"Rose, låt oss inte bli hastiga, vi går hem och diskuterar det", beordrade Jasper. Rose stormade ut ur gallerian, i människofart. Vi alla följde efter. Vi hoppade in i Roses M3.

"Em, vad du än gjorde, så är hon ganska sur.", varnade Jasper.

Vi alla gick in, och glömde shoppingkassarna. Edward spelade någon deprimerande sång, vilket inte hjälpte vi denna situationen alls.  
_Sluta Eddie boy, mitt bröllop är riskerat_, tänkte jag till honom när Esme kom in I huset, hon kände väl spänningen.

"Vad hände?", krävde hon. Edward slutade spela

''Rose, du överreagerar.'', sa Alice i en "duh" ton.

''Överreagerar, nu-uh. Emmett, varför berättar du inte för oss vem du … lekte med?", hon vände runt och fräste åt honom. Vad? Vad hade jag gjort? När hade jag lekt, jag shoppade med henne då...oh...oh...Hon pratar om Bella.

"Emmett, är du säker att hon är okej?", frågade Edward från ingenstans. Alla vände sig om för att titta på honom.

"Vad? Så du gjorde något?", skrek Rose.

"Rose,", jag härmade Alice's uppenbara ton.

"Nej, Emmett bara säg sanningen.", krävde Rose, hennes ilska högre än högt.

"Varför tror du att något hände?", frågade jag.

"Ja, du luktar som rosor, freesia och natur", sa hon.

"Det är sant Em", sa Jasper.

"Så, visst var det många tjejer där, men ingen lika attraherande som..." Jag tänkte säga ingen lika attraherande som Bella, men hon var bara en tjej som jag hade träffat. Inget speciellt

"Har du tänkt färdigt? Vem som var där var sötare än mig?", frågade Rose, hennes röst över rasande. Va fan ska jag säga till henne?

EdwardPOV~*~*~*~

_Han är död; ilskan som kommer från Rosalie är som Esmes när han tar sönder fönster, dörrar eller halva huset, _tänkte Jasper.

_Säg sanningen, pucko, _tänkte Alice.

_Stackars Emmett, Rose ser ut som om hon ska slå till honom vilken sekund som helst, _tänkte Esme.

Jag skrattade nästan åt hans situation.

Vad? Vad hade jag gjort? När hade jag lekt, jag shoppade med henne då...oh...oh...Hon pratar om Bella.  
Han tänkte på en vacker brunett han hade backat in i.  
Hon var väldigt vacker, hon var människa, och jag kunde se från Emmetts synvinkel att hon var väldigt rolig, och hade en musikalisk röst. Hon var inte rädd för Emmett som andra tjejer borde, och inte heller bländad av hans charm, kanske för att han förlorade charmen när hon skämtade. Jag hoppas att hennes rygg är okej. Han tänkte väl det, gjorde han inte? Den vägen Emmett slog henne…. Hon flyttade inte en centimeter!

"Emmett, är du säker att hon är okej?", frågade jag från ingenstans. Alla vände sig om för att titta på mig.

"Vad? Så du gjorde något?", skrek Rose.

"Rose, du överreagerar", Emmett härmade Alice's uppenbara ton.

"Nej, Emmett bara säg sanningen.", krävde Rose, hennes ilska högre än högt.

"Varför tror du att något hände?", frågade Emmett.

"Ja, du luktar som rosor, freesia och natur", sa hon.

Det var sant, det var en stark doft. Den passar Bella. Vänta? Vart kom det ifrån? Jag skakade av den.

"Det är sant Em", sa Jasper.

"Så, visst var det många tjejer där, men ingen lika attraherande som...", Han tänkte säga ingen lika attraherande som Bella, men avbröt sig, dock försent.

"Har du tänkt färdigt? Vem som var där var sötare än mig?", frågade Rose, hennes röst över rasande. Va fan ska jag säga till henne?, tänkte Emmett.  
Sen tittade han på mig. _Edward du vet att jag talar sanning va?, _frågade han i tankarna.

Jag nickade. _Men hjälp mig då!, _skrek han på mig i sina tankar. Åh, vad hade jag att förlora?

''Rose, han säger sanningen, han stöttade till en tjej i gallerian när han letade efter dig, och de pratade bara lite! Det var det", sa jag.

"Rosie, säger du att det var en tjej som jag tyckte mer om än dig? Isåfall misstar du dig!", sa Emmett, han visste att han hade vunnit.

_Ja, men det luktar godare än mig_, tänkte Rose. Jag försökte att inte himla med ögonen vid hennes dumma tankar.

"Vi alla gör misstag, låt oss bli sams.", föreslog Emmett vilket följde med orimliga bilder.

"Så, vad pratade ni om?", frågade Alice, och störde bilderna i Emmetts huvud.

"Inget faktiskt, när jag backade in i henne bad jag om ursäkt och hon förlät mig, och kommenterade min längd", skrattade Emmett. Jag såg Bellas ansikte i hans huvud, och hon log så vackert. Jag var lite avundsjuk var jag på att Emmett fick träffa henne och inte jag. Åh gud! Vad tanker jag på? Hon är ju människa.

Jasper POV~*~*~

Bella lät som en intresserande person. Jag tittade på Edward, och jag blev förvirrad. Han gick tillbaka till sitt piano, med ett leende på sina läppar. Någonstans var det avundsjuka, och förvirring. Mycket förvirring.

_Varför?_, tänkte jag.

_Edward, är du okej? Du har galna känslor just nu_, sa jag till honom i huvudet. Jag kände Alice putta på mig. Hon hade oro skrivet i hela ansiktet. Jag gav henne ett lugnande leende, och en känsla av lugnhet.

Emmett och Rosalie gick upp och gjorde… gud vet vad, och jag kände mig ledsen för Emmett. (?)

Alice och jag bestämde oss för att jaga så att jag skulle vara redo för imorgon.

"Imorgon är en dag som kommer vara fylld med drama", sa Alice, mer spänd än någonsin.

"Du kanske kan säga varför?"  
Alice tittade på mig som om jag var den som var galen.

"Nope, jag vill inte förstöra den andra bästa saken.", retades hon.

"Vad är den bästa saken då?", frågade jag nervöst.

"Um...Be mig'', skojade hon. Tror jag…

"Jag är seriös Jasper", men hennes leende avslöjade henne.

"Okej, jag berättar. Det var den första gången jag… såg.''

I hennes röst fanns lite tvekan. Inte om mig, utan om hennes senaste syn. En ny syn. Sen sa hon:

"Men jag är inte säker. Jag kan inte se allt klart. Det är ganska dimmigt. Men jag gjorde det bästa jag kunde av det"

Hennes känslor bekräftade vad hon sa. Jag gav henne en hastig kyss.

"Det kommer gå lika bra som allt annat du säger att det gör'', sa jag

Morgonen kom; den första känslan jag kände var stark sorg.  
_Det kommer från Edward, såklart,_ tänkte jag.

Edward himlade med ögonen åt mina tankar.

"Du är annorlunda", noterade Esme.  
Alla stod utomhus, och sa hejdå till Carlisle och oss.

"Ja", jag market det med. Igår log han som en idiot. Idag så verkar han ledsen, som om han missat att något hände igår.

''Ja, mannen, du ser mer olidlig ut än vanligt.", citerade Emmett, och alla himlade med ögonen.

"Så, nu sluta ha kul åt min ensamhet. Nu går vi, desto snabbare vi kommer dit, desto snabbare kommer vi hem" Sen vände han om och tittade på Alice, "kan du snälla sluta med rocksångerna? Det är smärtsamt, jag kommer inte titta in i ditt huvud… Bara sjung på lugna melodier''. Vi tittade först på Alice och sen på Edward.

"Allvarligt. Lys upp I alla fall idag, och lita på mig. Och när vi väl kommer dit, så kommer du inte vilja att den här dagen ska ta slut. Lita på mig.", sa Alice med ett lurigt leende på hennes läppar.

"Låt oss bara åka.", sa Edward.

**Bella POV~*~*~**

Mitten av terminen, halvvampyr, halvmänniska. Jag ska till skolan. Okej, jag vill INTE ha någon uppmärksamhet. Men oh boy, jag hoppas att jag inte skulle förlora min tur.

Oh, dags att välja kläder. När jag steg upp ur sängen så kände jag lukten av chokladpannkakor och bacon. Jag gjorde en mental tack-lapp till Drew. Att sova är så utmattande. Jag skrattade lite i huvudet; jag är patetisk på morgonen. Jag tog en lång, lugnande dusch och använde mitt favoritjordgubbsschampo.

Jag bestämde mig att ta på mig något vanligt, fast fortfarande något som passar mig. Jag hade på mig en helt svart tröja, med en vit, kortärmad hoodtröja och mörkblåa jeans, och skor som var öppna vid tårna. Och ett silvrigt armband och silveröronhängen med diamanter. (BILDER I **playboys girl **'s PROFIL)

Jag gick ner, och åt i tystnad. Drew tittade på TV, han hade redan ätit. Tid gick snabbt, enligt mig. Vampyrer är de enda som kan leva i frid och inte oroa sig.

Vi gick in i min svarta Volvo och körde till skolan. Drew och jag båda höll med om att vara juniorer. Forks gymnasium skulle vara mer annorlunda än vad jag trodde. Jag undrade ifall vampyrfamiljen jag såg i gallerian skulle gå på samma skola.

Jag skakade av det. Jag behövde ingen ovillig spänning. Drew kör ganska fort, men inte lika fort som jag skulle. Plötsligt saktade han ner; vi körde samma hastighetsbegränsning tills polisbilen inte längre hördes. Det var såå tråkigt. Min I-pod gjorde inte sitt jobb. Vanligtvis lät jag musik lugna ner mig. Klassisk musik höll mig intresserad. För musikens rytm och enkelheten i sången.

Vi parkerade nära en 1998 Ford. När vi kom ut ur bilen märkte jag att alla stirrade på oss som hökar. Drew visade vägen till kontoret. Han placerade sin arm runt mina axlar och ledde mig bort från killarna—vilka glodde surt på Drew—Jag skrattade lite. Det var något jag fick se varje dag.

Kvinnan på kontoret gav oss våra scheman.

**Mitt**

Regeringen (?)

Trigonometri

Engelska

Lunch

Biologi

Idrott

**Andrews~**

Engelska

Trigonometri

Biologi

Lunch

Regeringen

Idrott

Vi lämnade kontoret och träffade på en kille med barnsliga drag. Han hade blåa ögon och smutsigt, blont spikrakt hår. Två ord om gelen i det. FÖR MYCKET!

"Hej...n-ni m-måste vara de nya eleverna. Jag är Mike." Snacka om uppenbart.

"Du Mike, kan du flytta dig ur vägen så vi kan gå till vår lektion?" Drew hatade alla killer som stötte på mig. Han spelade storebrorsrollen ganska bra.

"Åh, vad har du f-för lektion nu?" Jag ville skrika till honom att dra åt helvete, men jag kunde inte.

"Det ska du inte bry dig om" Med det så gick Drew och jag runt honom.

"Vad är det med de rika? Alltid så elaka och osociala…", viskade han men vi båda hörde honom. Jag började fnittra samtidigt som Andrew himlade med ögonen.

Dags för min första lektion. Regeringen. Jag kom in lite sent, kanske med mening. Alla elevernas ögon var på mig, jag kände även doften av vampyr. Jag kollade på klassen och in i två par guldbruna ögon; jag bara log och gick till läraren.

"Hej, jag är Isabella." Kom igen damen, du går långsammare än en sköldpadda.

"Oh, ja.", hon vände sig mot klassen. "Detta är vår nya student, Isabella." Hon gav mig ett varmt leende, och jag log tillbaka. Jag HATAR intruduktioner.

"Isabella, sätt dig bredvid Ms. Cullen.", hon pekade till mig att sätta mig bredvid en liten vampyr.

"Kalla mig Bella.", sa jag innan jag gick mot min plats. Läraren fortsatte med sin lektion, men jag lyssnade inte alls.

"Hej, jag är Alice Cullen." Hon sträckte fram handen.

"Trevligt att träffa dig, jag är Bella.", sa jag och skakade hennes hand. Bakom henne satt en annan vampyr, som stirrade på mig. Jag rev av en bit papper från mitt anteckningsblock och skrev en lapp till… jag visste inte hans namn, men jag var ganska säger på att han är släkt med Alice.

_Vem du än är,_

_Stäng din mun innan flugor kommer in  
Hej, mitt namn är Bella. Vad heter du?_

_Försök inte att stirra, det är oartigt!_

Jag gav lappen till Alice, och pekade att hon skulle skicka vidare den. Alice gav mig en lapp. Jag log mot henne, men inte före att jag tittat på min andra vän. Han skrattade lite och tittade på mig innan han svarade på lappen.

Jag öppnade Alices lapp.

_Jag älskar din stil, var shopper du? För jag är inte säker att jag att jag någongång sett en sån topp någonstans i Washington. Vi borde gå och shoppa någon gång! 653-890-0374, ring mig. Jag såg dig på gallerian i Seattle, en silver Porsche, bra val. Så, vem var killen bredvid dig? Jag såg honom när du gick ur den svarta Volvon. Du vet han med armen runt dina axlar. Bakom mig är min bror Edward. BTW, bra lapp. Säg till mig vad han skriver efter lektionen._

_Alice_

Jag log mot henne, och viskade:  
"Den killen var min tvilling" Jag kände inte för att skriva mer lappar. Alice skickade mig en lapp till, från Edward.

_Bella – ditt namn passar dig. Jag heter Edward, men jag är säker på att Alice sa det. Jag stirrade inte på dig, jag tittade på tavlan. __**Jag skrattade. **__Så vad tar dig hit till den underbara staden Forks? Väldigt ironiskt där. __**Jag fnittrade.**_ _Kul att skriva till dig._

_Edward._

Jag vände mig mot honom och log mot honom, och han skrattade. Jag vände mig till Alice, och skickade lappen till henne. Hon studsade för att läsa den. Jag försökte lyssna på läraren, men det gick inte. Alice skickade en lapp till mig.

_Vad är ditt telefonnummer?_ Jag skrev snabbt ner mitt telefonnummer och gav det till Edward istället för Alice. Hon skrattade åt det. Just när Edward skulle öppna den, ringde klockan.


	3. Tråkig Lektion

_**Tillbakablick**_

_Vad är ditt telefonnumer?_ Jag skrev snabbt ner mitt nummer, och gav det till Edward istället för Alice. Hon skrattade åt det. Just när Edward skulle öppna lappen ringde klockan.

EDWARDpov~~~

Edwards schema*

Regeringen

Engelska

Trigonometri

Lunch

Biologi

Musik

Dumma klocka, jag som faktiskt tyckte om denna dumma lektionen. Jag gick till Alice och Bella direkt.

Alla gav mig nyfikna blickar. Jag skakade av mig dem, när jag närmade mig dem.

_Varför går Cullen mot den nya tjejen? _Mike Newton

_Edward är så snygg. _Jessica's nasala röst, det var äckligt.

_Var snäll Edward, jag vill ha Bella som min BVF. _tänkte Alice, jag himlade med ögonen åt hennes onödiga orostankar.

"Hej Bella.", jag gav Bella mitt sneda leende, och hon bara log tillbaka. Hon brydde sig inte som andra tjejer skulle. Heller saktade hennes andetagsrytm inte ner, och hennes hjärtslag ökade inte.

"Vill du följa med mig och Rose till gallerian i Seattle?", frågade Alice henne när vi var på väg till vår nästa lektion.

"Kanske Alice, jag kan ringa dig, eller du mig, vad har du nu?", frågade hon.

"Um... Jag har biologi, Edward har engelska, och du?", frågade Alice vanligt, som om hon inte visste svaret redan.

"Trig. Jag. Hatar. Skolan. Vi ses vid lunch Alice, samma till dig Edward."

Alice kom fram till henne och gav henne en kram; hon kramade tillbaka när hon hade hämtat sig.

"Vi kommer att vara bästa vänner för alltid!", utbrast Alice. Bella skrattade. Hon tittade mot mig och gav mig ett snabbt leende och gick iväg.

"Hejdå, vi ses vid lunch.", viskade jag, och hon skrattade till svar.

Hon gick till sin Triglektion, och jag gick min väg.

"Du saknar henne redan Edward, bråka inte, jag hörde vad du viskade till henne.", sa Alice och gick till hennes lektion innan jag kunde svara.

~~~~~~~~~~~Nästa dag~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jag var spänd för att gå till skolan idag. Varför? Det hade jag ingen aning om. Men jag visste vem jag ville se först när jag kom dit. Igår var hon inte på lunchen; jag kom på att hon kanske hade en annan tid. Livet är inte rättvist. Jag gick till engelskan med Jasper.

_Du har några galna känslor på gång. Är du ok? _Jasperavbröt mina tankar med sina.

"Inget. Jag bara tänker.", sa jag, och pausade för att fråga vilka känslor jag kände.

"Jasper, vilka känslor?" Inget fel i att fråga. Vi gick in till engelska klassrummet och jag såg killen som Bella gick med, Alice sa att det var hennes tvillingbror.

_"_Ja, ehm, bara massa förvirring.", viskade han, men jag hörde honom. Jag tittade mot Bellas bror, han... sms:ade.

_Hur lång tid tar det för en tjej att svara?_, tänkte han. Han stoppade tillbaka sin blackberry. Jag blev uttråkad, så uttråkad.

"Jasper, sluta", suckade jag. Han log ursäktande. Jag kände min mobil vibrera, det var ett sms.

_Hej_ _Edward,_

_Jag vet att du är så uttråkad, så sms:a Bella._

_AL._

Varför skulle hon föreslå det? Men nu när jag tänkte på det så lät det som en bra idé. Jag öppnade min mobil.

_Hej Bella_

_Förlåt för att jag stör, uttråkad på eng._

_~Edward_

Jag väntade otåligt på hennes svar.

_Vad är du glad och otålig om? _tänkte Jasper.

"Bara väntar på ett sms.", viskade jag. Han såg förvirrad ut. Just då vibrerade min telefon, och jag läste snabbt.

_Edward, _

_Så, jag är det andra alternativet. (Smiley med tungan uttsträckd. :P)_

_B._

Oh, skit! Vad i ... har jag gjort? Jag skrev snabbt tillbaka för klockan ringde.

_Bella,_

_Jag menade inte det så. Förlåt ifall jag sårade dina känslor. _

_E._

Klockan ringde. Jag gick ut ur klassrummet, och _Lauren _hälsade på mig. JAG HATAR HENNE! Jasper kände min aggression (stavas?:P) och skrattade inte bara i sina tankar, utan också högt.

"Hej Eddie!" Jag ryckte till åt mitt smeknamn, jag hatar det. Jag såg Bella komma mot oss. Jag stirrade på henne när hon kom mot mig. Jasper fortsatte bara att skratta, jag blänge på honom.

"Hej _Eddie_", ropade Bella, men från hennes mun lät det så oskyldigt och mjukt. Jasper stängde sin mun när hon sa det, och ur min ögonvrå såg jag Bellas bror.

_Varför pratar hon med dem? Undrar varför.., _tänkte han. Jag var förvirrad. Vad menade han?

"Um... känner jag dig?", frågade Lauren med sin nasala röst. Bella såg ut som om hon skulle spy.

"Um, nej, men jag skulle vara glad om du stannade på långt avstånd från mig.", Bella gav Lauren en blick som skulle få Rosalies mörka blick att skämmas. Lauren gick snabbt iväg.

_Haha, hon hatar bitches. Och Le-La-Lu.., vad nu hon hette, ÄR. EN. BITCH, _tänkte Bellas bror och kom fram och räckte ut handen.

"Hej, jag är Andrew."

"Edward." sa jag artigt.

_Rik, bortskämd, rik. Nörd kanske. Idiot, nej. _Hur får han mig till en nörd? Hur kan han döma så? Och jag är verkligen INTE bortskämd.

"Gå till era lektioner allihopa!", nästan skrek en lärare.

_Dumma människor, dumma skola, dumma allihopa, _tänkte Andrew.

"Vi ses på lunch, _Edward",_sa Andrew. Någonstans i hans röst fanns det någon sorts nöje när han sa mitt namn.

"När har du lunch?", frågade jag Bella. Igår var hon inte där. Hon skrattade bara.

"Förlåt, jag var tvungen att gå tidigare för... um, något, men jag kommer definitivt dit idag.", sa hon.

"Oh, och mina känslor är inte sårade, bara mitt ego.", viskade hon i mitt öra när hon gick förbi mig till sin engelska.


	4. Kamoflauge

_"När har du lunch?", frågade jag, igår var hon inte därr. Hon bara skrattade._

_"Förlåt, jag var tvungen att gå tidigare för… um… något, men jag är definitivt där idag", sa hon._

_"Oh, och mina känslor är inte sårade. Bara mitt ego.", viskade hon i mitt öra när hon gick förbi mig till sin engelska._

_BPOV~_

Engelska är så tråkigt, jag menar, vilken klass är inte? Jag vill att den här lektionen ska ta slut, jag vill prata med Andrew om Cullens. Igår fick han ett sms från Sam, han är flockledaren i La Push. Drew och jag kom tillbaka för den sista lektionen. Jag var ledsen för att jag inte fick träffa Edward igår, jag saknade honom.

_Flashback från igår_

_Drew och jag hoppade in i Volvon och körde till La Push. Sam och några andra pojkar—som var halvnakna—hälsade på oss vid gränsen. Drew kom till La Push för några år sedan och blev vän med flockledaren._

_"Hej Sam, kul att se dig igen", han skakade Sams hand när jag gick ut ur bilen. Allas ögon vändes mot mig. Det var exakt fyra pojkar. _

_"Sam, det här är min syster, Bella." Jag skakade Sams hand._

_"Andrew, detta är flockmedlemmarna, Embry, Paul, Jared och Jacob.", han pekade på varje kille när han sa deras namn. Alla var på vakt, och jag gav dem ett leende. _

_"Trevligt att träffa alla." Jag tittade på Drew, _**Varför är vi här?, **_frågade jag honom i mina tankar. _

_"Så Sam, är allt ok?", frågade Drew._

_"Ja, du kanske känner Cullens?" frågade han._

_"Ja, det gör vi, en familj med många talanger, tankeläsare, känslokännare, och tjejen som ser in i framtiden. Och deras antal gör det ännu mer imponerande.", sa Drew. Sam nickade._

_"Bra, tror jag." flinade Sam._

_"Kanske", flinade Andrew._

_"Det var en ny vampyrlukt, och vi kommer söka efter blodsugaren. Men vi ville varna er och..." Han tog en liten bit av något klädesplagg från killen som hette Embry och gav den till Drew._

_"Känner du igen doften?", frågade Sam Drew, och Andrew tog klädbiten i sin hand och luktade på den. Han skakade på huvudet efter ungefär 30 sekunder._

_"Nej, Ängel..." Han gav mig klädbiten och jag luktade på den utan någon brådska. Det luktade bekant, sen klickade det._

_"Doften är runt sjukhuset, jag hörde Edward och hans familjs tankar om det. De kände det och de undrade vem det var, Alice kan inte se något, jag tror att det är för att vampyren har varit i La Push.", slutade jag. Alla tittade nyfiket på mig._

"_När? Var var jag när detta hände?", frågade Andrew._

"_Du kan inte höra alla deras tankar när du rör dem.", sa jag. Det var en av fördelarna med att vara Aros dotter. Jag har hans kraft. Sam och Andrew diskuterade, och frågade mig om jag hade hört något annat. Jag nekade. Cullens är oroade för varandras säkerhet. Men jag insisterade på att gå tillbaka till skolan. _

_Drew och jag åkte tillbaka till skolan, och vi hann till våra sista lektioner._

_Slut på_ _flashback_

Jag stormade ut ur klassrummet, FRIHET, skrek jag nästan.

"Hej den nya tjejen.", sa en nasal röst. Jag vände mig om för att se _Lauren_, wannabe drottning. BITCH. Jag stirrade tillbaka på henne, och flinade.

Låt oss se hur rolig lunchen verkligen är, tänkte jag. Hon var förvirrad. Hon ville att jag skulle vara rädd för henne. Som om det skulle hända, isåfall skulle hon vara rädd för mig.

"Lyssna...Varför flinar du?", frågade hon.

"Bry dig inte om det" Jag flinade en gång till, och visste att hon var rädd. Jag såg Edward gå till kafeterian med en blond kille, uppenbart en vampyr. Jag gick till Edward, efter ett riktigt hejdå till _Lauren _såklart.

"Kul att snacka med dig" Jag gick till Edward och hälsakde på honom.

"Hej Edward, um..." Jag såg förvirrad ut, eller bara låtsades.

"Hej Bella, bra att veta att du faktiskt äter lunch. Detta är min bror Jasper", när han sa detta var det en gnista i hans ögon och ett leende på hans läppar. Jag ville inte titta på något annat än hans ögon.

"Hej Jasper, Jag är Bella. Trevligt att råkas", sa jag och gav honom ett varmt leende. Från vad Andrew hade sagt, så var han känslokännare, och den nyaste familjemedlemmen i Cullen familjen.

_Edward, varför är du lycklig?_ Frågade Jasper Edward genom sina tankar.

EPOV~

Jasper och Bella började prata om hur Alice är, hur mycket energi hon har, hur söt hon är, och hur snäll. Jasper avslöjade nästan att hon kan se in i framtiden. Jag har aldrig sett Jasper så avslappnad.

_Jag gillar henne Edward, inte bara för at thon få en att le, men allting får _mig _att slappna av. Jag menar, det är jag som ska vara känslokännaren. _Jasper hade rätt, allt om Bella bjöd in oss. Även att hon var en människa, var hon annorlunda. På ett bra sätt såklart. Jasper törstade inte efter hennes blod, som han skulle för någon annan människa. Men faktumet att hennes tankar var tyste, var så störande. Och igår sa Alice att hon inte kunde se hennes framtid klart. Carlisle tyckte att det var intresserande.

Alla tre gick in i kafeterian, och Bella gick mellan mig och Jasper, pratandes om var hennes bror var.

_W-o-w, vad gör den nya tjejen med Cullens? _

_Jasper ler faktiskt?_

_OMG!_

_Nej! Hon stjäl min uppmärksamhet! _Den sista var från Lauren, ingen överraskning.

Bella köpte lemonad, och inget annat. Jag höjde mitt ögonbryn åt henne. Ska inte människor äta en viss mängd kalorier, socker eller något sånt? Jasper och jag köpte samma sak.

"Vad?", frågade hon.

"Inte hungrig?", frågade jag.

"Nope.", hon poppade 'p:et' när hon gav kassörskan tre dollar.

När hon gick ut, kraschade hon in i Emmett.

"Ow", jag var vid hennes sida direkt.

**Bpov~**

"Ow'', muttrade jag när jag gick in i en person som verkade vara gjord av sten, och Edward var genast vid min sida.

"Whoa, Bella, allvarligt, en dag kommer du falla hårt.", skojade Emmett.

"Vems fel är det då?", frågade jag samtidigt som jag låtsades att se skadad ut.

"Bella, är du okej?", frågade Edward oroligt.

"Yeah, vi sätter oss ner", sa jag när han höll i mig. Jag vet att jag bara fejkade, men jag gillade när Edward höll mig. Han blängde på Emmett och gick med mig till ett bord där en blond vampyr och Alice satt.

"Hej Bella, detta är Rosalie. Jag gissar att du har träffat Emmett, och Edward presenterade Jasper.", sa hon upphetsat. Jag skrattade åt henne, och nickade för att visa att jag träffat Emmett.

"Yeah, i gallerian.", sa Emmett. Sen tittade han på Rosalie med ett litet ledset leende.

"Oh, så du är den som 'stötte till' honom.", liksom hånade hon mig, och jag kände att hon anklagade mig för att råka stå ivägen för hennes _pojkvän_. Jag bryr mig inte ett skit.

"Hej ängel.", ropade Drew.

'Hej Drew, vill du sitta med oss?", bjöd Alice in.

"Visst, tack." **Behöver jag fråga **_**varför **_**du sitter med dem?, **tänkte han till mig. Det var en gåva, han och jag kunde höra varandras tankar. Om vi ville att den andra skulle veta. Edward kunde bara höra honom när han tog bort sin sköld, vilket han gjorde ofta.

**Håll tyst. Bara ha kul med det. Vi passar in. Nästan.** Jag stirrade på honom.

"Så, Drew, har du kommit på någon att skoja med?", frågade jag. Cullen stirrade på oss, som om vi vore det mest intressanta någonsin.

"Nej, inte än...du?", frågade han, han visste att jag hade någon att skoja med.

"Yep, miss wannabe drottning. Den tjejen kan inte göra något annat än att blänga på mig och ge mig meningslösa hot.", skrattade jag.

"Vem pratar du om Bella?", frågade Emmett. Jag flinade mot honom.

"Kolla bakom mig, och se om du inte ser en blond bimbo glo på mig?", skrattade jag, jag visste att skämta med henne skulle bli kul.

"_Lauren_.", svarade Jasper, jag nickade. Sen tittade jag på Drew.

"Har du en plan?", frågade jag. Han skrattade.

"Den perfekta planen. Den kommer förstöra hennes _spelplan_.", flinade han. Jag flinade tillbaka.

'Vad är hennes 'spelplan'?", frågade Emmett.

"Ja, vi vill gärna hälpa till.", sa Alice med ett elakt leende.

"Hennes spelplan är att hångla med varje kille i denna skolan, och fortsätta vara den högste av hejarklacksledarna", flinade jag.

"Och ni ska förstöra både och för henne?", frågade Edward, leende.

"Det är vad jag gör. Skolan är en liten ursäkt för att ha kul", skrattade jag, Drew hängde med, och också Cullens.

"Såå, vad sägs om att hon kysser en tjej, och förlorar sin hejarklacks plats?", frågade Drew.

"Av samma tjej!", avslutade jag. Drew log, och reste sig.

"Snart tillbaka. Vill du ha något?", frågade han mig.

''um... två Twix." Jag ville ha choklad nu för att njuta av stunden då Laurens spelplan blir förstörd. Drew nickade och gick.

"Så, du hatar Lauren?", frågade Edward. Jag nickade.

"Det är inte hat, det är bara… nej det är hat", flinade jag. Alice fnittrade.

"Om jag inte visste bättre, så skulle jag sagt att Andrew sätter sin plan i handling, just nu", sa Alice.

"Oh, du vet inte hur rätt du har!", skrattade jag.

''Så, vad exakt gör din bror?'', frågade Rosalie. Jag ryckte till.

''Han får det att hända! Jag bryr mig inte så länge jag får se bevisen hur Lauren ser ut fångad i action", log jag, tänkte på vad vi hade gjort sen vi böjade high school, för att inte bli för uttråkade. Skämt hade alltid hållt mina tankar borta från grejer jag inte ville tänka på.

"Coolt, vi får se Lauren kyssa en tjej", skrattade Emmett. Jag fnittrade.

"Så varför sa du till honom att köpa twix till dig?", frågade Jasper.

"Kamouflage", svarade jag. Andrew kom tillbaka med två twix till mig och Hot Cheetos till honom. Jag stoppade den ena i min väska och öppnade den andra.

"Varsågod" Drew gav mig ett foto. Jag började skrattade när jag tittade på det. Det var Lauren som kysste… Jessica. Grattis till Jess för att bli nästa högsta hejarklacksledare.

"Ge mig, ge mig, ge mig." Alice studsade. Jag gav fotot till Edward, han började också skratta, och han skickade det till Jasper, som såg det och skrattade. Äntligen fick Alice det och hon var på gränsen till tårar, men hon kunde inte gråta. Rosalie och Emmett skrattade de också när de fick fotot.

"Så, jag förmodar att detta kommer sitta uppe på väggarna imorgon, och Jessica blir hejarklacksledare, för på någotsätt minskade Laurens betyg.", flinade jag mot Drew.

"Du känner mig för väl", flinade han. Han stoppade bilden i sin jacka, och vi alla gick tillbaka till att bete oss normalt.

"Så, hur gjorde du det?", frågade Jasper.

"Mutade, hypnotiserade, och kysste.", svarade han.( Alltså menade han att han mutade Jessica, hypnotiserade (fråga inte mig hur) Lauren och blåste en varm kyss till läraren så att han kunde slänga Laurens betyg) Brilliant.

"Smart.", kommenterade Edward. Vi alla pratade om hur jag och Drew kom till Forks och varför. Vi sa att våra föräldrar var på semester, och de frågade inte mer. Vi alla blev häpna när klockan ringde.

"Vi borde nog gå nu", sa Jasper när han kysste Alice på pannan.

"Yeah, hejdå ängel." Drew gav mig en enarmad kram.

"Vad har du nu Bella?", frågade Edward.

"Um… biologi. Du?" Jag undrar…

"Verkligen? Jag har också biologi. Ska vi gå till lektionen tillsammans?", frågade han, det var hopp i hans ögon. Jag kan aldrig säga nej till honom...

"Jag har inget val!" Jag flinade och till svar fick jag ett snett leende.

På biologin satt jag bredvid Edward, vilket var bra. Mer än bra faktiskt. Nu gick vi till våra bilar. Jag var ledsen för att behöva saga hejdå till Edward, och jag såg fram emot imorgon.

"Hejdå", sa jag när jag kom till min Volvo. Drew satt redan inne. Jag log mot Edward. "Vi syns imorgon". Han gav mig ett ledset leende.

Jag hoppade in i bilen och körde hem – såg fram emot imorgon – och fick klara mig med mina minnen av Edward.

Jag simmade i vår inomhus pool, för att klarna upp i mitt huvud. Vid sju gick jag upp och lagade mat till mig och Drew. Vi åt framför TV:n. Basketmatcher var intresserande, kan man säga.

Jag gick och la mig vid runt elva, och jag drömde om Edward, och jag hälsade mina drömmar varmt välkomna. Jag föll för honom mer och mer. Hans sneda leende, hans hypnotiserande ögon, och hans mjuka röst. Allt gjorde att jag föll för honom mer och mer. Jag hoppas bara att jag inte rodnar när han är i närheten.


	5. Mr and Ms Cullen

_**ÖVERSATT. PLAYBOYS GIRL HAR SKRIVIT. KOLLA GÄRNA IN I HENNES PROFIL OCH SÄG VAD NI TYCKER. MEN SÄG GÄRNA VAD NI TYCKER I EN REVIEW TILL MIG MED **_

_Jag gick och la mig vid ungefär elva, och jag drömde om Edward. Jag hälsade mina drömmar varmt välkomna. Jag föll för honom. Allt gjorde att jag föll för honom mer och mer. Hans sneda leende, hans hypnotiserande ögon, och hans mjuka röst. Jag hoppas bara att jag inte rodnar när han är i närheten._

Jag vaknade klockan två på morgonen, jag fortsatte att ha mardrömmar om min pappa, han var en mardröm han själv, och min mor. Det kändes som om hon behövde mig. Det är sant att min far och mor inte sett mig sen jag var en baby. Så ifall de skulle se mig nu, skulle de aldrig tro att jag var deras dotter, grymt som det kanske låter, gillar jag det så. Drew har aldrig skickar foton på mig; och han använder ursäkten att det kan avslöja vår hemlighet. Han vet att jag skulle hata uppmärksamheten ifall någon fick reda på det. Jag somnade igen, tänkandes på dessa saker.

Jag vaknade, officiellt, vid 7:45 eller något. Jag brydde mig inte om jag var sen alls. Jag brydde mig heller inte om jag inte kom till skolan på ett år. Snart, när jag var helt vaken, kände jag doften av en annan vampyr i mitt rum.

"Drew, kom in hit nu!", skrek jag.  
Jag undrade oroligt ifall det var Volturi eller någon seriemördare. Jag hörde en hög duns; tydligen så skulle vi båda bli sena. Jag fnittrade när jag såg en väldigt sömnig Drew gå in i mitt rum. Han kände doften i luften. Han gick runt i rummet, och öppnade balkongdörrarna.

En söt honung lukt träffade mig. Jag flinade när jag kände igen den.

"Varför är du så glad?", frågade Drew. Jag fortsatte flina när jag steg upp ur sängen och gick mot badrummet.

"Det var Edward va?", mumlade han, jag flinade och fnittrade till svar. Han suckade.

"Säg till honom att inte komma hit mer. Han gav nästan oss båda en hjärtattack." Han suckade igen.

"Jag ska inte till skolan idag", berättade jag för Drew och föreställde mig att säga till Edward att komma över varje natt. Jag gillade verkligen honom.

"Alltså menar du att du vill att Edward ska ringa dig". Det var ingen fråga, utan ett konstaterande, vilket var så sant.  
"Håll dina tankar för dig själv, och då känner jag mig bra.", jag blängde på honom. Han svalde synligt, och jag valde en väldigt fin stanna hemma look. Jag höjde värmen i huset, så att min vita klänning inte skulle se misstänksam ut. Jag hade på mig platta skor och mitt halsband med silverhjärtat. Det var perfekt. (BILD I PLAYBOYS GIRL's PROFIL)

Jag gick ner, eller gled ner för racket, och tog en energikaka.

"Älskar dig syster", ropade Drew när han hoppade in i bilen. Jag tittade på när han rullade ner fönstret.  
"Oh, och du kommer sakna Jessicas och speciellt Laurens skamfulla beteende på Forks highs väggar, gjorda av dig och mig såklart.", jag himlade med ögonen och skrattade åt hur barnsliga vi är.

"Jag kommer få höra om det i de kommande månaderna.", flinade jag. Men de kommer gilla uppmärksamheten i alla fall.

"Avslöja inget.", grinade jag."Oh, och jag kanske åker till First Beach i La Push, är det okej?"  
Jag ville inte ta onödiga risker.

"Yeah, jag ringer Sam och berättar, sköt om dig.", varnade han. Jag nickade och vinkade hejdå till honom.

Jag tog emot ett sms från Alice efter en timme.

_Bella, är du ok?_

_Är du nt i skolan? Du missade den största saken som någonsin kommer hända här. LOL!_

_Jag höll tag i Jazz för mitt liv, LOL! Du skulle sett Laurens och Jessicas ansikten._

_Måste gå, hejdå._

_Alice_

Jag smsade tillbaka och skrev att jag hälsade på släktingar, och att jag inte skulle vara i skolan idag. Jag bjöd också in henne, och hennes familj ifall de ville.

Hon skrev tillbaka:

_Jag kmr gärna, alla kmr om det är ok?_

_Jag berättar det för Drew, jag vet att du inte har sagt det._

_Al. _

Jag smsade Drew, och sa till honom att jag skulle vara tillbaka vid två.

Jag började att göra mig redo för att gå; jag åkte bara så att jag jag kunde titta på omgivningen, simma kunde jag göra någon annan gång, men inte nu.

Just när jag satte på mig läppglans ringed min mobil, jag svarade.

"Hej", sa jag.

"Hej, kan jag få prata med Drew?", frågade en röst.

"Um…vem pratar jag med?", frågade jag.

"Bara ge den jävla telefonen till Drew.", röt rösten.

"Kolla här, vem du nu än är, har du ingen jävla rätt att prata till mig sådär, och jag känner ingen Drew så dra åt helvete!", jag la nästan på, men tryckte sedan på _record _knappen.

"Lyssna missy, vem _du _än är, bara ge den jävla telefonen till Drew! Annars…", hotade rösten.

"Va? Känner du ens mig?", jag var mer än upprörd.

"Bitch, vem är du att prata med mig så, och kom ihåg att om inte Drew får denna telefonen om 20 sekunder så ska jag personligen ta ner dig," Rösten fortsatte. "Och ingen säger till Jane vad som ska göras, har du fattat?"

Jag svarade inte med mening, men jag fortsatte att andas så att hon skulle fortsätta. Jag la på när hon inte pratade efter 10 sekunder.

Jag ringed Drew, och han fick nästan panic. Om han inte var halvt död, så skulle det ha ändrats.

"Det är bra att du spelade in det.", han lugnade ner sig själv.

"Åk ner till La Push, och ring mig när du är framme", sa han efter ett tag."Jag kommer hem, och spårar det där samtalet." Han la på.

Jag körde ner till La Push, och när jag kom till stranden märkte jag två killar som gick på stranden. De märkte min bil och kom mot mig. Jag kände genast igen dem, Jacob, och Embry. Jag log varmt mot dem när jag hade hoppat ur bilen.

"Hej, Jacob, Embry. Hoppas att jag inte stör något?" Jag skakade bådas händer.

"Nej, det är okej. Men är du inte … äsch, det va inget." Jag märkte att Jacob stirrade, på mina kläder. Jag skrattade. Han tänkte nästan att jag frös.

"Vill ni visa mig runt?", frågade jag, när jag sög in alla vackra detaljer på stranden.

"Kom då…" Jacob visade vägen, och pekade på olika växter. Och han visade mig en klippa, och de sa att de var där ofta.

"Det är en vacker syn." Det var det. Solen lös inte, men havet gjorde så allt verkade ljust.

Jacob och jag kom överens väldigt bra.

"Varför känner vi inte din doft?", frågade Embry.

"För att jag blockerar min doft. Drew berättade att den inte är så välkomnande för er."

Han sa det när vi kom tillbaka efter vi träffat flocken.

"Tack för att ni gav mig en rundtur, men gör det något om jag går iväg själv en stund? Jag gillar min tysta tid." Jag log varmt mot dem.

"Um…Sams specifika order är att vi inte skulle lämna dig ensam tills du går.", ursäktade Jacob.

"Oh, jag är ledsen att ni måste fortsätta tolerera mig.", skrattade jag.

"Ja, vi med." Jag slutade skratta, och tittade ledset på dem. De båda brast ut i skratt när de såg mitt ansiktsuttryck.

"Du skulle sett ditt ansiktsuttryck!", skrattade Embry.

"Inte kul.", sa jag. även om det verkligen var det. Jag visste att det fanns lite sanning i hans  
skämt någonstans.

Vi hade så roligt; vi lekte tag en liten stund, även ifall jag alltid var den som vann. De kallade mig fuskare; jag säger att det var min vampyrfart som var källan. Jag åkte hem vid 13.30 ungefär.

Det var bra att jag hade användt mina krafter för att blockera min doft. Före jag åkte ringde jag till Drew. Han sa att han inte kunde spåra samtalet, men jag visste bättre. Han visste vem "Jane" var.

"Okej. Är det okej att Cullens kommer över?" Jag ville inte att något dåligt skulle hända.

"Jag kommer inte att vara hemma, förlåt. Men det är okej, så länge att huset ser ut som det gör nu.", sa Drew och jag himlade med ögonen.

Jag hade hälften kvar till vårt hust. Jag körde, förlorad i mina tankar, och jag märkte inte ett rådjur på vägen. Jag stoppade min bil snabbt när jag märkte det, mitt i vägen… jag kanske skulle äta lite sen lunch. Jag gick ut ur bilen och gick mot rådjuret. Det frös till när det såg mig, och började sedan springa mot skogen framför honom. Jag attackerade, och var säker på att jag inte skulle förstöra min klänning, och sög ut allt blodet. Det var inte aptitretande, men det fick räcka tills Drew kommer tillbaka. Jag gick för att gömma kroppen i skogen, och gick sakta tillbaka efter jag begravt den vid ett träd. Jag suddade bort min doft så att ingen kunde spåra den skyldiga, mig.

Epov~

Varför var hon inte i skolan idag? Varför i helvete inte? Jag saknade henne. Ja, jag såg henne i morse, men jag saknar henne. Så mycket, redan. Ugh.

_Edward, tat' lugnt. Vi träffar henne efter skolan. , _hörde jag Alices tankar, men jag lyssnade inte riktigt, men jag borde ha gjort det.

"Du får Jasper så ledsen och deprimerad!", viskade hon.

"Yeah, mannen, bara slappna av. Bara för att hon inte är i skolan idag betyder inte att du måste ge ut ett tjejigt tantrum (vet inte vad det betyder!).", hörde jag en välbekant röst. Jag vände mig för att se Drew flina.

"Jag ger inte ut ett tjejigt tantrum!", försvarade jag mig själv.

"Nej det gör du inte, du ger ut ett _manligt _tantrum.", flinade Emmett.

"Ha-ha.", sa Rosalie. _Du blir beroende Edward, som om det inte räcker med att du är hos henne __varje natt, _tänkte hon_. _

"Drew, Bella bjöd in oss, är det okej?", frågade Alice.

När hände det?

Som om Alice hörde mina tankar, tänkte hon: _Det _hände _när du saknade henne så mycket så att du inte lyssnade på mina tankar. _svarade Alice.

"Yeah, hon smsade mig.", svarade Drew.

Lunchen var hemsk. Vid två eller tre, jag bryr mig inte ens, så föreslog Emmett att vi skulle gå tidigare. Det var onödigt att argumentera. Alice nickade, Jasper och Rosalie ryckte på axlarna.

Vi körde på vägen med Alice favoritlåt spelandes i _min _bil. Jag har inget att säga till om i valet av låtar. Plötsligt såg jag en silver Porsche i mitten av vägen, och den startade. Jag såg Bella. Jag svär på att mitt döda hjärta slog några slag. Hon hade på sig en vit klänning som fick henne se ut som en ängel. Men varför parkerade hon i mitten av vägen? Jag stannade bilen och rullade ner rutan. Hon märkte oss efter ett tag, och hon rodnade i en perfekt nyans av rosa och rullade ner rutan.

"Hej Bella. Jag trodde inte att jag skulle hitta dig parkerad på mitten av vägen", retade jag henne, och hennes kinder blev mer röda.

"Jag stoppade bilen så att ett rådjur inte skulle bli… skadat… Ehm, så ni skippar resten av dagen?"

Vi alla nickade.

"Varför?", frågade hon. Alice klappade plötsligt händerna.

"Bella, varför kommer inte du över till vårt hus istället, vår mamma skulle gärna vilja träffa dig.", bjöd Alice in, Jasper nickade. _Detta kommer bli så kul_. tänkte Alice.

"Okej, ingen idé att åka hem ändå", mumlade hon.

"Ja! Det kommer bli så kul." Hon backade bilen; jag körde sakta så att hon skulle kunna följa efter.

"Kan du köra snabbare?", ropade Bella. Hennes fönster var fortfarande nerrullat.

"Förlåt, jag gillar bara inte att köra sakta", försvarade hon sig. Jag nickade och ökade till 80, och hon körde lika snabbt. Jag glömde att sakta ner i kurvorna, men Bella klarade att hänga med. För att vara människa körde hon bra, men det var lite för farligt för henne att köra såhär fort.

Vi gick ut ur bilen, och jag såg Bella titta på mig. När hon fick ögonkontakt med mig rodnade hon i en vacker nyans av rosa, och gav mig ett blygt leende.

"Bella, kom igen.", Alice drog in henne i huset. Bella tittade runt för att ta in alla detaljerna i huset.

Esme kom in med ett par gigantiska saxar. Hon la dem på bänken och tvättade sina händer.

"Åh, ni är hemma tidigt?", sa hon.

"Hej mamma, detta är Bella Swan. Bella, här är Esme." presenterade Alice. Esme gav Bella ett brilliant leende.

"Trevligt att träffa dig Esme", log Bella. Men det var sorg i hennes ögon.

"Underbart att träffa dig raring" _Vilken underbar varelse, och sättet Edward tittar på henne är mycket bättre, Alice har rätt._, tänkte Esme.

Vi visade runt henne i huset och Alice pratade om kläder, och allt. Varje gång Esme kom så log hon ledset. Saknade hon sin egen mor?

Bpov~

Deras hus var vackert. Esme var underbar; hon var en omsorgsfull mor. Hon var inte alls som Renée, mycket bättre. Hon frågade till och med ifall jag älskade någon. Esme är en som man kan lita på. Det finns inga ord som kan beskriva henne, hon är bara perfekt. De kan skatta sig lyckliga över att ha henne, någon som bryr sig om en, någon att prata med, någon som kramar dig, och för att berätta att du är perfekt. Jag hade inget liknande alls. Vi var i vardagsrummet och pratade när jag märkte ett piano vid en vägg. Det såg så fredligt ut där.

Edward märkte min blick och hjälpte mig upp.

"Spelar du?", frågade jag.

"Lite", svarade han.

"Det är vackert, spela något för mig", bad jag, jag ville veta hur bra han var.

"Jag vet inte…?" Han verkade osäker.

"Jag är säker på att du är jättebra. Snälla.", peppade jag honom.

"Nej." Sa han sakta. Jag använde min valp min på honom. Jag öppnade mina ögon lite mer än vanligt, och putade ut med underläppen och frågade igen mjukt.

"Inte rättvist, du vet att jag inte kan stå emot valpansiktet", muttrade han.

"Snälla Edward.", mumlade jag i hans öra. Han svalde synligt. Jag såg hans familj bakom honom, vilka flinade. Jag tittade på Alice som gav mig tummarna upp. Jag vinkade lite åt henne och flinade mot Edward.

Han gick till pianot och drog mig med sig. Jag log mot honom.

"Jag kommer inte att bitas!", sa jag och han gav mig ett leende.

"Okej, du vet att du är bortskämd.", sa han när han drog med fingrarna över tangenterna, spelade en sof melodi. Jag vilade mitt huvud på hans axel och blundade, lät musiken fylla mina öron. Han slutade spela och jag tittade upp för att se honom titta på mig med nyfikna ögon.

"Vad?", frågade jag, och rodnade. Han höjde sin högra hand och strök min kind, och jag lutade mig mot den. Han höll min kind i hans hand och vi båda tittade – stirrade på varandra.

"Du har en underbar rodnad.", sa han, mjukt. Han började spela igen, musiken fyllde rummet igen.

När han slutade, placerade jag mina fingrar på tangenterna, och började spela Claire de Lune.

"Spelar du?", frågade han förvånat.

"Lite." Jag härmade hans ton tidigare.

Jag hörde dörren öppnas, och en man i 30årsåldern kom in. Han hade blont hår (Alla vet att det är en vampyr)

"Hej Edward." Han hälsade sen på mig. Jag rodnade, vetandes att detta måste vara hans far. Han la ner jackan han höll i på den närmaste soffan. Esme kom ner och gav honom en kram, och hon fick en liten kyss på kinden.

"Carlisle, detta är Bella Swan. Bella, detta är min far Carlisle". Jag skakade hand med honom.

"Trevligt att träffa dig Carlisle, men jag måste nog hem." Jag log lite ledset mot honom. Jag kramade Edward hejdå.

"Hejdå, och det är fredag. Kommer inte att se dig i helgen". Drew och jag skulle jaga i helgen.

"Oh, hejdå", han kramade tillbaka. Jag sa hejdå till alla och åkte hem.

EPOV~

_Förklara Edward. _tänkte Carlisle. Jag förstod vad han tyckte vi såg ut som. Ett par.

"Jag måste jaga", sa jag och sprang till skogen, och jagade rådjur och älg.

Varför måste det vara fredag? Jag ville träffa henne mer. Jag saknade henne. Jag sprang till min glänta och stannade där hela natten och tänkte på Bella.


	6. Anledningar

_**ÖVERSATT.**_ PLAYBOYS GIRL _**HAR SKRIVIT. KOLLA GÄRNA IN I HENNES PROFIL OCH SÄG VAD NI TYCKER. MEN SÄG GÄRNA VAD NI TYCKER I EN REVIEW TILL MIG MED.**_

**JAG ÄGER INTE TWILIGHT.**

**Tillbakablick:**

Förklara Edward_. tänkte Carlisle, han tyckte vi såg ut som ett par.._

"_Jag måste jaga.", sa jag och sprang till skogen och jagade rådjur och älgar._

_Varför måste det vara fredag? Jag ville träffa henne mer. Jag saknade henne. Jag gick till min glänta och stannade där hela natten, och tänkte på Bella._

**Bpov~**

Drew och jag åkte till Montana för att jaga, och hälsa på några vänner. Vi åkte klockan tre på morgonen. Det är bra att Edward inte kom inatt, för det skulle vara svårt att komma på någon anledning att åka klockan tre.  
"Drew, är det dåligt om Cullens får reda på vad vi är?" Jag tänkte på att berätta för dem. Kanske till och med jaga tillsammans med dem.  
"Kanske, varför frågar du?"  
"Jag vill berätta, och du vet att de spelar baseboll i gläntan inte långt här ifrån. Vilken perfekt familj." Jag suckade. Jag såg Alices syn, Drew och jag var tvungna att vara säkra på att hon inte ser oss.  
"Åh, ängel, det är okej. Du och jag är en bra familj om du frågar mig.", sa han. Jag gav honom en kram.  
"Vad skulle hända _om _jag berättade?"  
Drew suckade.  
"Pappa skulle inte bara döda dig, men också Cullens.", viskade han.  
"Eller skulle han tvinga de matt gå med i Volturi.", avslutade jag.  
Han nickade.  
"Jag hatar mitt liv, jag önskar för ett normalt ibland, du vet.", muttrade jag för mig själv. Drew och jag hade kört i de senaste två timmarna, och han sa att vi skulle vara framme om 10 till 15 minuter.  
Vi anlände och jagade i två dagar. Vi fick välja mellan björnar, pumor och mycket mer. Vi kom tillbaka på måndagen, vid fyra på morgonen. Jag bytte om till något skönt och la mig. Drew gjorde säkert samma sak, för jag hörde inte några ljud från undervåningen.

Jag väcktes av Drew vid halv åtta.

"Dags för skolan, sjusovare,", ropade han. Jag hoppade upp och glodde på Drew.  
" Jag är uppe, och maka dig ut härifrån", morrade jag. Jag hörde honom skratta när han gick t. Jag tog en dusch och tvättade håret, torkade det och lockade lite. Jag satte på lite eyeliner och läppglans. Jag passade inte i smink. Jag hade på mig en mörk top, med mörka, smala jeans och svarta högklackat. Jag tog med mig min nya Gucci väska, la i min telefon, Ipod och läppglans.

Drew sa att han inte skulle till skolan förrän lunch. Jag tog min vita Audi, och höjde volymen när No Air med Jordin Sparks spelades. Jag kom till skolan efter en kort stund. När jag gick ut ur bilen var allas ögon på mig.  
Hej helvetet, tänkte jag sarkastiskt. Jag såg Edward och hans familj stå vid hans silver Volvo. Jag vinkade åt dem att komma till mig. Alice kom först.

"Hej Bella, hur var din helg?", frågade hon.

"Okej tror jag, jag köpte en ny bil, inte denna, men bara något inte lika sportigt. Du vet för att ersätta min Audi, Ferrari och Porsche.", jag log. Hon nickade.

"Så vad köpte du?", frågade hon.

"2006-lexus-is250.", sa jag.

"Åh, så varför är inte Drew här?", frågade hon. Det blev mer och mer irriterande och lite läskigt.

"Han kommer vid lunch, tror jag.", berättade jag. Hon tittade på mig.

"Så, du shoppade bilar i två dagar?", frågade hon.  
"Nej, vi åkte till Montana, hälsade på släkt. Jag red en brun brasiliansk sport häst." sa jag med falsk entusiasm.

"Varför svarade du inte telefonen?" Det såg ut som om hon skulle börja gråta.

"Alice, varför frågar du så mycket?" Jag tittade på hennes familj, vilka alla tittade på oss. Edward kom fram och la en hand på Alices axel. Jasper var precis bakom honom. Emmett drogs tillbaka av Rosalie. Jag hörde Emmett sucka i frustration.

"Vad hon menar är att hon var oroad för din hälsa", sa Jasper med ett mjukt leende. Jag log tillbaka och gav Alice en kram.  
"Förlåt Alice, nästa gång kanske du vill följa med." Jag skrattade och alla hängde med. Jag hörde Emmett skratta, och hörde ett 'håll tyst' från Rosalie.

"Jag borde be om förlåtelse, jag skulle inte fråga personliga saker. Så vill du shoppa med oss?" Jag höjde ett ögonbryn åt henne och tittade på Rosalie, som hade ett ansikte fyllt av ilska. Hon stormade in i byggnaden, och muttrade profetior.  
"Jag tror inte att det är en sån bra idé…", muttrade jag.  
"Bry dig inte om henne. Snälla, båda vi, Jasper och Edward ifall han vill kan komma.", sa hon med entusiasm.

"Jag vet inte. Jag ringer Drew och frågar honom senare.", jag fortsatte före hon sa något.  
"Så, vad gjorde ni i helgen?", frågade jag.  
Vi pratade till lunch, jag sms:ade när hon hade lektion. Vi pratade om vad vi skulle leta efter när vi shoppade. Jag gick till toaletten när jag hade engelska. Men plötsligt puttade någon stark mig åt sidan och tryckte upp mig mot badrumsväggen. Åh skit.


	7. Fångad

_**ÖVERSATT.**_ PLAYBOYS GIRL _**HAR SKRIVIT. KOLLA GÄRNA IN I HENNES PROFIL OCH SÄG VAD NI TYCKER. MEN SÄG GÄRNA VAD NI TYCKER I EN REVIEW TILL MIG MED.**_

**JAG ÄGER INTE TWILIGHT.**

**Tillbakablick:**

Förklara Edward_. tänkte Carlisle, han tyckte vi såg ut som ett par.._

"_Jag måste jaga.", sa jag och sprang till skogen och jagade rådjur och älgar._

_Varför måste det vara fredag? Jag ville träffa henne mer. Jag saknade henne. Jag gick till min glänta och stannade där hela natten, och tänkte på Bella._

**Bpov~**

Drew och jag åkte till Montana för att jaga, och hälsa på några vänner. Vi åkte klockan tre på morgonen. Det är bra att Edward inte kom inatt, för det skulle vara svårt att komma på någon anledning att åka klockan tre.  
"Drew, är det dåligt om Cullens får reda på vad vi är?" Jag tänkte på att berätta för dem. Kanske till och med jaga tillsammans med dem.  
"Kanske, varför frågar du?"  
"Jag vill berätta, och du vet att de spelar baseboll i gläntan inte långt här ifrån. Vilken perfekt familj." Jag suckade. Jag såg Alices syn, Drew och jag var tvungna att vara säkra på att hon inte ser oss.  
"Åh, ängel, det är okej. Du och jag är en bra familj om du frågar mig.", sa han. Jag gav honom en kram.  
"Vad skulle hända _om _jag berättade?"  
Drew suckade.  
"Pappa skulle inte bara döda dig, men också Cullens.", viskade han.  
"Eller skulle han tvinga de matt gå med i Volturi.", avslutade jag.  
Han nickade.  
"Jag hatar mitt liv, jag önskar för ett normalt ibland, du vet.", muttrade jag för mig själv. Drew och jag hade kört i de senaste två timmarna, och han sa att vi skulle vara framme om 10 till 15 minuter.  
Vi anlände och jagade i två dagar. Vi fick välja mellan björnar, pumor och mycket mer. Vi kom tillbaka på måndagen, vid fyra på morgonen. Jag bytte om till något skönt och la mig. Drew gjorde säkert samma sak, för jag hörde inte några ljud från undervåningen.

Jag väcktes av Drew vid halv åtta.

"Dags för skolan, sjusovare,", ropade han. Jag hoppade upp och glodde på Drew.  
" Jag är uppe, och maka dig ut härifrån", morrade jag. Jag hörde honom skratta när han gick t. Jag tog en dusch och tvättade håret, torkade det och lockade lite. Jag satte på lite eyeliner och läppglans. Jag passade inte i smink. Jag hade på mig en mörk top, med mörka, smala jeans och svarta högklackat. Jag tog med mig min nya Gucci väska, la i min telefon, Ipod och läppglans.

Drew sa att han inte skulle till skolan förrän lunch. Jag tog min vita Audi, och höjde volymen när No Air med Jordin Sparks spelades. Jag kom till skolan efter en kort stund. När jag gick ut ur bilen var allas ögon på mig.  
Hej helvetet, tänkte jag sarkastiskt. Jag såg Edward och hans familj stå vid hans silver Volvo. Jag vinkade åt dem att komma till mig. Alice kom först.

"Hej Bella, hur var din helg?", frågade hon.

"Okej tror jag, jag köpte en ny bil, inte denna, men bara något inte lika sportigt. Du vet för att ersätta min Audi, Ferrari och Porsche.", jag log. Hon nickade.

"Så vad köpte du?", frågade hon.

"2006-lexus-is250.", sa jag.

"Åh, så varför är inte Drew här?", frågade hon. Det blev mer och mer irriterande och lite läskigt.

"Han kommer vid lunch, tror jag.", berättade jag. Hon tittade på mig.

"Så, du shoppade bilar i två dagar?", frågade hon.  
"Nej, vi åkte till Montana, hälsade på släkt. Jag red en brun brasiliansk sport häst." sa jag med falsk entusiasm.

"Varför svarade du inte telefonen?" Det såg ut som om hon skulle börja gråta.

"Alice, varför frågar du så mycket?" Jag tittade på hennes familj, vilka alla tittade på oss. Edward kom fram och la en hand på Alices axel. Jasper var precis bakom honom. Emmett drogs tillbaka av Rosalie. Jag hörde Emmett sucka i frustration.

"Vad hon menar är att hon var oroad för din hälsa", sa Jasper med ett mjukt leende. Jag log tillbaka och gav Alice en kram.  
"Förlåt Alice, nästa gång kanske du vill följa med." Jag skrattade och alla hängde med. Jag hörde Emmett skratta, och hörde ett 'håll tyst' från Rosalie.

"Jag borde be om förlåtelse, jag skulle inte fråga personliga saker. Så vill du shoppa med oss?" Jag höjde ett ögonbryn åt henne och tittade på Rosalie, som hade ett ansikte fyllt av ilska. Hon stormade in i byggnaden, och muttrade profetior.  
"Jag tror inte att det är en sån bra idé…", muttrade jag.  
"Bry dig inte om henne. Snälla, båda vi, Jasper och Edward ifall han vill kan komma.", sa hon med entusiasm.

"Jag vet inte. Jag ringer Drew och frågar honom senare.", jag fortsatte före hon sa något.  
"Så, vad gjorde ni i helgen?", frågade jag.  
Vi pratade till lunch, jag sms:ade när hon hade lektion. Vi pratade om vad vi skulle leta efter när vi shoppade. Jag gick till toaletten när jag hade engelska. Men plötsligt puttade någon stark mig åt sidan och tryckte upp mig mot badrumsväggen. Åh skit.


	8. Bekymrad och De brydde sig aldrig

- **Kapitel 8 - Bekymrad** -

"_Rosalie hotade Bella och sa att hon skulle stanna borta från oss, och gav Bella ett uttryck att vi inte är mänskliga" Jag blängde på henne, jag hörde Esme dra efter andan, och Carlisle skakade på huvudet._

_Är vi tvungna att flytta? Esmes tanke var den lugnaste av alla._

EPOV-

"Nej Esme, inte flytta, jag bryr mig inte om Bella vet vad vi är", fastställde jag.

"_Du bryr dig inte_; hon har lindat dig runt sitt lillfinger som ett snöre", snäste Rosalie.

"Jag bryr mig inte." Jag blängde tillbaka på henne. "Jag litar på henne Rosalie, hon är inte lik någon annan människa, hon är annorlunda, och då kommer du och ska förstöra hennes liv genom att skrämma henne!", sa jag när jag gick till mitt rum. Jag satte på Debussy och satt mig på soffan. Jag brydde mig inte om hur jag kände för Bella, men jag tänkte inte ge upp bara på grund av Rosalie. Jag visste att jag borde stanna borta, men allt bara drar mig mot henne.

_Edward, vi borde nog stanna borta, men jag säger inte att Rosalie har rätt… _Jag ville inte höra Jasper mer nu. Jag morrade till svar till allas tankar. Varför kunde de inte förstå att jag behövde Bella i mitt liv, även om bara ett år eller några månader.

"Edward, kan jag komma in?" Alice avbröt mina tankar på Bellas skratt, leende, skämt och mest av allt, hennes ögon. Uttrycket som sa när hon var lycklig – den magiska glimten som studsade i hennes ögon.

Det var en till knack på min dörr "Edward, jag kommer in, även om du vill eller inte", sa hon när hon öppnade dörren för att släppa in sig själv, hon satte sig bredvid mig på andra sidan av sofan. _Edward, jag vet att du gillar henne men…_

"Alice, jag vill bara att hon ska vara lycklig… att se henne lycklig" Jag viskade fram det sista.

"Jag vet Edward, du håller på att bli kär i henne, men…"

"Alice, jag håller inte på att bli kär i henne, hon gör mig bara lycklig.", sa jag. Kan jag verkligen älska henne? Jag skakade av det och tittade på Alice som såg irriterad ut.

"Kan du låta mig tala till punkt?", sa hon irriterat och jag suckade i frustration.

"Men… hon är människa och vi måste stanna borta från henne.", sa hon i en låg, darrande röst. Jag vet att Bella och Alice är bästa vänner, och menade att vara det.

"Alice, jag är ledsen, men jag kan inte…" Jag spårade ur lite och tittade ner i marken. _Ska du träffa henne inatt?_ frågade hon. Hon var kluven mellan att lita på hennes instinkt eller hennes förmåga –hon tvivlade bara _lite_, för att hon inte kunde se Bellas framtid.

_Jag är orolig för vår familj_sa hon i sina tankar och jag tittade upp med en oförstående blick.

"Varför?", frågade jag.

_Tänk om hon berättar_…

"Det kommer hon inte. Jag litar på henne och jag ska prata med henne." sa jag och gav Alice en kram.

"Vad ska du saga? 'Vet du? Vi är vampyrer. Om du inte visste, håll det hemligt'", hånade Rosalie. Jag märkte Emmett som stod bredvid henne.

"Hon tvivlar inte på mig i alla fall, och jag är inte roten i detta problemet", sa jag. Vi båda visste att vi betedde oss barnsligt.

"Båda, sluta". Alice avbröt oss och jag kände en lugnande våg.

"Vi får väl bara se vad som händer imorgon", sa Jasper. Vi alla nickade.

Jag gick inte till Bellas den natten, rädd för vad som skulle hända nästa dag. Jag komponerade istället vaggvisan som hon inspirerade. Det lät väldigt bra, och jag fick komplimanger från Esme och Alice medan Rosalie stannade inlåst i sitt rum med Emmett.

På morgonen tog Rose sin M3 med Emmett medan jag, Jasper och Alice tog min Volvo. Bella hade inte kommit än, men jag hoppades att hon skulle det. Klockan skulle ringa om 15 minuter. Tre minuter senare kom Bella och Drew i en silvrig Porsche.

_De tycker säkert om uppmärksamheten. _tänkte Rosalie.

Bella kom ut och såg ut som en super modell, hon hade på sig en lila tröja och över den en silkesblå hoodtröja och vita denimjeans. Alice gav hennes stil komplimanger och gav ut ett litet tjut, vilket Bella och Drew märkte. Bella vände om och gav oss ett leende, och Alice gick/sprang mot henne. Jag och Jasper följde efter, och Emmett och Rosalie vände om för att gå in. Eller, Rosalie gick in, och Emmett följde efter.

"Okej, hur fick du tag på de skorna? De är inte ens släppta en.", hälsade Alice och Bella skrattade åt henne.

"Alice, du har rätt, de är inte släppta men…" Hon vinkade åt Alice.

"Vi ska fortfarande shoppa, och du ska inte hitta på en ursäkt. Jag äälskar dina öronhängen!"

Alice och Bella pratade om kläder, skor och tjejsaker, medan Drew och Jasper kommenterade om huruvida Bella inte kunde sluta tjattra om de där jävla skorna sedan hon hade köpt de dagen innnan. Jag hängde på när de skrattade, och Bella blängde på Drew. Han skrattade bara mer.

"Det är okej Bella", lugnade Alice. "Alla tjejer måste ha sin tid." Hon hoppade upp och ner.

"Um…Bella, jag hoppas att du inte tog Rosalie seriöst igår väl?", frågade jag oroligt.

"Snälla, jag kanske är dum, men inte så dum. Hon är bara orolig att jag ska berätta icke-mänskliga familjehemligheter om er för alla." Bella flinade "Vilket jag inte kommer, jag lovar" Hon gav mig ett betryggande leende.

_Vet hon? _tänkte Alice.

_Vet hon att vi är vampyrer? Detta är dåligt. Rose kommer att vara skitsur._tänkte Jasper.

"Vi kan prata på luncen?", sa Drew och avbröt den pinsamma tystnaden.

"Ja, kom igen, jag vill inte bli sen, det kanske jag blir, men hallå, vem älskar skolan?", sa Bella när hon gick bredvid mig. Hennes hand snuddade vid min, och sände en elektrisk chock genom hela min kropp, och det kändes som om mitt hjärta slog ett slag. Jag tittade på henne.

_Edward, tänk om detta slutar illa? _Jaspers tanke avbröt mig från att titta på Bella.

Jag tittade på honom och rös.

"Ses senare Drew", sa Bella.

Alice, Bella och jag satte oss bak i klassrummet. Alices tankar bestod bara av oro.

"Alice, vilken galleria ska vi till?", frågade Bella i en viskning när läraren kom in.

"Kanske Seattle", sa Alice.

"Kej, gjorde du din läxa?", frågade Bella.

"Ja, den var ganska lätt", viskade Alice tillbaka.

'Den tog mig mindre än fem minuter', mumlade Alice tyst till sig själv.

"Verkligen?", frågade Bella. _Hur hörde hon mig?_ frågade Alice sig själv. Jag rös.

"Japp", sa Alice. Vi pratade inte alls. Efter lektionen berättade för Emmett vad som hade hänt, och att han inte skulle saga något till Rose. Jag och Jasper gick till lunchen tillsammans, och Emmett kom. Bella och Drew satt med Alice och Rosalie. Jag hörde inte Drews tankar, konstigt nog, Bellas hörde jag aldrig. Rosalie blängde surt på Bella, och Alice var bara bekymrad för vår familj.

-**Kapitel 9 – De brydde sig aldrig**-

"_Verkligen?", frågade Bella. Hur hörde hon mig?_ _frågade Alice sig själv. Jag rös._

"_Japp", sa Alice. Vi pratade inte alls. Efter lektionen berättade för Emmett vad som hade hänt, och att han inte skulle saga något till Rose. Jag och Jasper gick till lunchen tillsammans, och Emmett kom. Bella och Drew satt med Alice och Rosalie. Jag hörde inte Drews tankar, konstigt nog, Bellas hörde jag aldrig. Rosalie blängde surt på Bella, och Alice var bara bekymrad för vår familj._

**APOV~~**

Jag tror att de vet, men de säger inget. Jag kanske inte har känt Bella så länge, men jag vet att jag kan lita på henne, vi kan lita på henne. Edward har bevisligen känslor för henne, och hennes bror gör vad han gör. Bella är…annorlunda, inte som någon annan tjej. Hon är nästan lika vacker som Rosalie, men hennes personlighet är snäll, smart, generös, humoristisk, och vänlig. Hon dömer inte människor för deras utseende, utan efter hans eller hennes personlighet.

Jag litar på henne Edward, berättade jag i mina tankar. Jag visste at than fortfarande var orolig, och när vi satte oss ner tittade alla på Bella och Drew. Att jag inte såg deras framtid gör så att jag känner mig blind. Jag hatar det. Min gåva har alltid tillhört mitt liv. Den har alltid varit bra för min familjs framtid. Edward nämnde at than bara kan höra vissa av Drews tankar och inga av Bellas. Detta fick bara Rosalie att bli ännu surare. Carlisle är också väldigt frustrerad när det gäller detta. Jasper kan bara känna lite känslor, lycka, ledsamhet, frustration och lite orolighet. Inte mycket. Både två var ett klart mysterium.

**RoPOV~~**

"Det var inte mitt fel.", sa jag till mig själv. Jag menade inte att saga något förutom att hota henne. Jag visste inte att det skulle komma ut ur min mun, jag menar _hon _tvingade fram det genom att inte vara rädd för mig. Jag menar, människor blir rädda för oss väldigt lätt. Och hon backade inte ens tillbaka. Bitch.

Jag hade dödat henne då och där ifall hon hade gjort något som fick mig att bli sur. Hon var dum nog att säga ja till att gå och shoppa med Alice, jag menar, den tjejen hade ingen självbevarelsedrift, det är som om hon _vill _dö. Om hon vet vad vi är så varför skriker hon inte för sitt liv istället för att vara så vänlig? Det skulle jag. Jag vet att alla tycker att jag är långsint, men hon är människa och ett stort hot för oss.

Skulle Emmett hata mig om jag sa till henne att vi inte är människor? Jag förtjänade det ialla fall. Jag förtjänade inte hans kärlek, men jag behövde den. Jag behövde Emmett för att överleva – han räddade mig och inte tvärtom. Efter Royce trodde jag att jag skulle begå självmord även som vampyr. Jag kanske skulle hoppa in i en eld i alla fall.

**EmPOV~~**

Jag kände mig hemsk för min baby. Hon förtjänar inte all hat hn får. Hon var bara orolig för oss. Även om i fall att hota Bella inte var det bästa sättet. Jag kände mig beskyddande när det gällde Bella, även om vi inte hade känt varandra så länge. Jag kan vara djup om jag vill.

Jag satte mig bredvid Rose, och höll hennes hand i min och kysste henne på kinden.

"Hej Emmett", ropade Bella. Jag log och sa hej. Jag är säker på att Rose blängde på henne, men också att hon inte kunde hjälpa det. Bella såg oskyldig ut, men djup inne hade alla sitt eget monster.

"Bella, jag måste gå, pappa ringed och han ville ha mig där." Drew stoppade undan mobilen, som han höll, ner i sin ficka. Han reste sig och kysste Bella på pannan och gav henne en varnande blick och gick. Jag hörde Bella sucka. Jag var inte något Jasper eller Edward, men jag kunde se att Bella inte hade haft någon riktig familj.

"Vart gick han?", frågade Alice. "Inte för att de angår mig.", la hon till snabbt.

"Bradford, Pennsylvania.", svarade Bella.

"Varför?", frågade Edward. Sen kom jag på att jag måste tänka mycket. Jag såg Edward himla med ögonen. _Åh, håll tyst lover boy. _tänkte jag till honom.

"Min pappa behöver hjälp med affärer eller något. Det är alltid något med affärer eller familj möten och sånt" Hon himlade med ögonen.

"Så du är ensam idag…igen", sa Alice oroad.

"Spelar ingen roll. Jag är van. Min pappa vet inte att jag existerar **(A/N: Inte på riktigt, hon bara säger så, för att han inte bryr sig.)** och min mamma skulle inte kunna bry sig mindre om mig.", sa Bella skeptiskt.

"Varför säger du så?", frågade Edward. Rosalie gav honom en irriterad blick och blängde sedan på honom. Alice såg bekymrad ut och Jasper… han var Jasper, lugn och samlad.

"Min pappa ville ha en till medlem i familjen, och min mamma ville göra min pappa lycklig. Men jag var född med Drew istället för bara en pojke eller två pojkar och de ignorerade mig helt sen de först såg mig. Jag menar, de behöll mig för att visa upp, för att säga till folk att de brydde sig om _familj._" Hon drack lite juice och fortsatte.

"Drew var en tillräcklig familj för mig, och det är okej. Min mamma och pappa har inte sett mig sen jag var två eller något tror jag. Jag flyttades från barnflicka till barnflicka, medan min bror fick en bra utbildning och kärlek. Men jag visste bättre, allt de ville ha var pengar."

"Jag säger inte att jag är avundsjuk på honom eller något, utan motsatsen. Jag är glad att åtminstone en av oss hade föräldrar som bryr sig. Jag har tur om de ringde mig för att säga hej, men å andra sidan, så är jag glad. Jag vill inte prata med dem", sa Bella, och jag kunde käna doften av saltet i hennes ögon. Men hon tittade upp i taket för att gömma och ta bort tårarna. Ingen skulle behöva gå igenom något sånt. Jag visste att hon inte hade bra föräldrar, men jag visste inte att det var såhär dåligt.

**BPOV~~**

Det jag berättade för dem var sant, förutom det där med affärerna, om man inte räknar styrning av en vampyrvärld som affärer. Jag kände min mobil vibrera mot mitt lår och jag tog ut den ur fickan för att läsa SMS:et.

_Bells, jag kmr nt hem förrän nästa vecka,_

_sköt om dig_ _& jag e ledsen. Älskar dig. Det är ok om du vill berätta för dem o moss, tror jag._

_Drew_

Jag kunde berätta, om de skulle vilja lyssna på mig. Jag är halvt vampyr och Aro är min far. Dumt. Jag tittade upp och såg att alla stirrade på mig.

"Förlåt. Drew SMS:ade och sa att han inte kommer tillbaka förrän nästa vecka". Jag försökte att dölja min besvikelse, men det kunde jag inte.

"Varför? Är allt okej?", frågade Edward. Jag gav honom ett varmt leende och nickade.

"Ja, allt är okej, det är som vanligt, oroa dig inte.", sa jag och lutade mig tillbaka.

"Hur gammal är Drew?", frågade Emmett.

"18" (Denna historian tog plats 2006), sa jag. Jag sa sanningen. Halvt vampyr, halvt människa, vi växer fort. Vi mognar också snabbt, men det finns alltid en lekfull sida av oss.

"18?", sa Alice.

"Ja, Drew har redan gått ut high school, han kommer bara med mig så att han kan spendera lite tid med mig. Han flyger nästan till varendra stat för affärerna." Med andra ord, för att fånga omogna nyfödda.

"Så du är också 18? När är din födelsedag?", frågade Alice.

"13 september. Ja, jag är 18. Jag började senare", ljög jag. Jag gick ut skolan nät jag var 5, fysiskt 17 eller 18. Och jag har stannat så fysiskt sen dess. Jag gick aldrig på college, jag ser för ung ut, och de tar mig inte seriöst.

"Åh", var allt Alice sa. Jag visste att de ville fråga mig om min 'konversation' med Rosalie. Allt jag tänkte på var om jag skulle berätta. Drew skulle inte bli sur, bara lite besviken för att jag berättade när han inte var hemma.

Men hur bra startade den här konversationen egentligen?


	9. Jag är blond!

_"13 september. Ja, jag är 18. Jag började senare", ljög jag. Jag gick ut skolan när jag var 5, fysiskt 17 eller 18. Och jag har stannat så fysiskt sen dess. Jag gick aldrig på college, jag ser för ung ut, och de tar mig inte seriöst._

_"Åh", var allt Alice sa. Jag visste att de ville fråga mig om min 'konversation' med Rosalie. Allt jag tänkte på var om jag skulle berätta. Drew skulle inte bli sur, bara lite besviken för att jag berättade när han inte var hemma._

_Men hur bra startade den här konversationen egentligen?_

**BPOV~~**

Den här konversationen skulle bli pinsam.

"Bella, vill du komma över till vårt hus? Esme skulle älska om du hälsade på igen. Och Carlisle vill veta allt om dig.", sa Jasper. Alla kollade på Jasper som om han var galen. Edward vände sig om för att kolla på mig och log.

"Låter kul, säg till Esme att hon inte ska oroa sig om mat, jag vill inte besvära henne." Varför laga mat till någon som inte ens gillade doften av den?

"Det är inga problem, hon kommer älska det.", sa Alice.

"Nej, det är okej.", argumenterade jag.

"Okej, men ät något innan du kommer då.", sa Alice.

"Mm, visst, visst. Och eftersom att det är fredag imorgon så tror jag att det är en bra idé.", sa Edward.

"Ah, men jag kommer inte till skolan imorgon." Jag behöver jaga. Annars kommer mina ögon bli kolsvarta.

"Varför?", frågade Jasper.

"Ska bort från stan.", svarade jag, vilket inte var en lögn alls. Jag planerade på att åka till Montanas berg, för att jaga några av mina favoriter. Puma och stenbock.

"När åker du?", frågade Edward.

"I kväll.", svarade jag och tog ett bett av mitt äpple.

"Var?", frågade Emmett.

"Montana.", svarade jag.

"Ska du köra dit?", frågade Edward oroligt.

"Ja, det kommer bli jättekul.", utropade jag.

"Nej, det är riskabelt.", sa Edward.

"Nej, det är det inte. Eller, kanske lite, men hallå, jag gör det hela tiden." Jag menar, vem har tiden att köpa en flygbiljett varenda månad?

"Det är inte bra. Kör åtminstone lite saktare än vad du vanligtvis gör.", sa Edward.

"Men…"

"Bella, snälla. Överväg det.", avbröt han. Jag putade med läpparna och fuktade mina ögon för effektens skull.

"Men om jag gör det kommer jag inte i tid.", sa jag med en mjuk röst.

"Um…uh…vad…p-pratade vi om nu igen?", frågade han. Alla vid bordet brast ut i skratt.

"Inget.", svarade jag efter skrattet hade lagt sig. Jag hörde Rosalie säga 'slampa'. Jag blängde på henne. Innan jag kunde säga något avbröt Alice.

"När kommer du hem?", frågade hon.

"Jag kommer tillbaka på söndag.", sa jag.

"Du kör igenom Idaho och halvvägs genom Washington och du är tillbaka på söndag? Hur snabbt tänker du köra?", frågade Edward oroligt.

"Men... våra shopping-planer då?", frågade Alice och ignorerade Edward fullständigt.

"Åh... jag glömde.", sa jag ledset.

"Hallå, hör du mig ens?", frågade Edward, och började bli arg.

"Det är inte rättvist! Du lovade.", trutade hon.

"Bella…" Edward blev otålig - detta var kul.

"Förlåt Ali, jag tror att jag kan korta ner resan lite och åka hela nästa vecka. Det är liksom... prioriterat.", sa jag.

"Åh, okej. Då kan du ju komma tillbaka på typ lördag, så vi kan shoppa på söndag.", sa hon. Jag skulle vara tvungen att köra snabbt, och bara jaga lite i Montana, men det skulle räcka till nästa vecka. Och jag kunde ta någon munsbit här om jag bara täckte över min doft, så att de inte skulle misstänka något.

Drew har varit orolig på grund av Jane på senaste, och jag vet inte ens vem hon är. **(Vi vet alla att hon jobbar för the Volturi) **Han sa till mig i sina tankar innan han åkte att han skulle bli tvungen att döda henne eller något. Jag hoppades bara att allt skulle bli okej snart. Jag gillade inte att se honom så spänd.

Och vem än den där doften tillhörde. UGH, för många problem att ta itu med. Och sen hade varulvarna känt den doften nära La Push och Drew hjälper dem att patrullera. Min stackars bror.

"Bella?", Emmett skakade om mig. Jag skakade på huvudet och blinkade två gånger.

"Förlåt, jag var i en annan värld.", sa jag.

"Något fel?", frågade Edward oroligt.

"Nej, jag bara tänker." Jag vet inte ens varför jag orkar ljuga om det, Jasper vet ju bevisligen. Låt mig se vad de tycker om mig än så länge.

_Hon är så trög; jag vet inte ens varför de orkar. _Rosalie. Jag motstod impulsen att himla med ögonen.

_Jag önskar att Rosalie inte gjorde vad hon gjorde. Jag älskar henne, och Bella kunde bli en bra vän. Jag önskar att Rosalie kunde inse det, _tänkte Emmett. Jag visste att han var en total mjukis.

_Jag vet att hon ljuger, något är fel. Jag undrar varför hon ska till Montana. Men det skulle vara att invadera hennes personliga utrymme, _tänkte Jasper.

_Jag önskar verkligen att vi hade mera tid ihop. Men den där dumma resan till Montana förstår jag väl. Och jag önskar fortfarande att jag kunde se hennes framtid. _Stackars Alice, jag är verkligen ledsen att du inte kan se mig, men det skulle vara hemskt för mig, och jag menar det. Att se mina beslut skulle inte bara chocka henne, jag som jagar - suger blod, att jag är en vampyr som ser ut som en människa och med ett hjärta som slår.

_Bella ser ut som om hon är förlorad i tankar igen. Åh, jag är så självisk. Bara för att hennes blod inte "sjunger" för mig, behöver inte det betyda att det är säkert att var med henne. Fan, hon är het när hon är i en annan värld. NEJ EDWARD._ Jag skrattade nästan rakt ut, men kontrollerade mig själv, och tog ett bett av mitt äpple istället.

Jag var väldigt smickrad av att Edward tänkte på mig på det sättet. Jag typ gillade honom på något sätt.

"Jag tror inte att det skulle göra något att komma hem sent på lördag.", sa jag och ändrade mina planer.

"Vet du hur snabbt du måste köra?", frågade Edward, och jag nickade.

"Oroa dig inte, det kommer att gå bra.", lugnade jag honom.

"Nej, det kommer det inte." Han gnällde som en bebis. Jag skrattade och kysste honom på kinden.

"Du är bara för söt.", sa jag. Emmett och Jasper började skratta åt Edwards chockade min. Medan Alice fnittrade, så såg Rosalie äcklad ut. Jag officiellt hatar henne.

"Kommer du fortfarande över till oss?", frågade Alice.

"Jag tror inte det, efter shoppingen måste jag nog vila, när jag ser hur exalterad du är nu." Jag skrattade och alla andra vid bordet gjorde också det. Förutom Rosalie. Hon himlade med ögonen.

"Rosalie, varför hatar du mig så mycket?", frågade jag till sist. Alla kollade på mig medan jag rodnade. Rosalie stirrade, nej, blängde på mig.

"Förlåt, jag menade inte att det skulle låta så, eller okej. Det gjorde jag." Det sista kom ut i en viskning.

"Det har inte du med att göra.", hånade hon.

"Nejdå, det är klart, jag menar, du hatar mig och du säger åt mig att jag inte har något att göra med varför du gör det. Och efter du hotade mig, är du inte nöjd med att jag inte berättade för någon om vårt möte?", sa jag, min röst höjdes lite.

"Varför gör du inte det? Huh, är du rädd att jag ska skada dig på riktigt ifall du gör det?", flinade hon.

"Nej, inte alls. Rädd för dig är nog den sista jag skulle vara rädd för. Men det ska du inte bry dig om. Du släppte ju ut en liten hemlighet...", flinade jag tillbaka.

"Vadå för hemlighet?", frågade hon, spelade dum.

"Åh, ni spelar människor, ser ungefär ut som människor, men det är ni inte.", sa jag utan någon känsla i rösten. Jag hörde flämtningar från hennes syskon och make.

"Du vet inte någonting.", sa hon.

"Visst. Men om jag vore du skulle jag tänka på vad jag gör innan jag faktiskt gör det. Och stanna borta för att skydda _din _familj.", sa jag.

"Vad säger du, bitch?", sa hon.

"Jag är inte den ytliga bitchen här, det är du. Och jag skulle fortfarande vakta min tunga om jag vore du." Jag blängde på henne.

"Hotar du mig?", frågade hon, lite road. Åh, bitch, du vill inte veta min styrka.

"Nej, det är vad du är bra på att göra. Jag tar den enkla vägen, och det är utpressning.", sa jag. Allas ögon var på mig, och skiftade ibland till Rosalie.

"Utpressning?", sa hon.

"Inget som kan skada din familj, men du vet, jag hatar bitches och falska blondiner.", flinade jag.

"Jag är naturligt blond!", skrek hon, högre än nödvändigt. Hela kafeterian vände sig om för att kolla.

"Rosalie, lugna ner dig.", morrade Edward. Jag var klar. Jag tog min handväska, reste mig och slängde min lunch. Jag gick till biologin, efter jag hade varit i badrummet. Jag kom lite sent, och jag såg Edward stå utanför. Jag gav honom ett litet leende, men han rynkade pannan. Inte bra.


	10. Nu vet du

_"Jag är naturligt blond!", skrek hon, högre än nödvändigt. Hela kafeterian vände sig om för att kolla._

_"Rosalie, lugna ner dig.", morrade Edward. Jag var klar. Jag tog min handväska, reste mig och slängde min lunch. Jag gick till biologin, efter jag hade varit i badrummet. Jag kom lite sent, och jag såg Edward stå utanför. Jag gav honom ett litet leende, men han rynkade pannan. Inte bra._

* * *

**BPOV~**

Jag gick fram till honom, och han kom närmare mig. Jag klarade inte att se honom så... ledsen. Jag kände mig riktigt dålig, för att jag fick honom ledsen, och jag hatade mig själv för det.

"Bella, jag ber om ursäkt för Rosalies beteende, jag är verkligen ledsen.", sa han efter en stund. Jag la min hand på hans axel och suckade, bara för att han inte var arg på mig.

"Edward, varför ber du om ursäkt, det borde vara jag. Jag skulle aldrig ha frågat den där frågan alls.", sa jag och kollade ner, jag skämdes. Han tog min hand från sin axel och flinade.

"Vill du skippa lektionen?", frågade han. Jag kollade mot dörren, och vi var redan sena, så jag bara ryckte på axlarna, och nickade.

"Kom då.", sa jag. Han ledde mig ut från byggnaden och in i hans bil.

"Så, vi ska skolka i din bil?", frågade jag när han öppnade dörren för mig.

"Nej, vi _åker _i min bil om det går bra?", frågade han.

"Vänta... min bil då?", frågade jag. Jag såg Alice komma ut ur byggnaden, och studsade mot oss.

"Jag kör din bil, om det går bra? Jag lämnar av den så fort jag tar den hem, och Edward får hämta upp mig, när han har lämnat dig, så ring mig.", förslog hon. Jag gav henne nycklarna från min väska och hoppade in i passagerarsätet, vilken Edward öppnade dörren till.

"Tackar, sir.", sa jag med en gammal engelsk accent.

"Det var så liteså, min dam.", sa han med samma accent. Vi båda skrattade medan Alice sa hejdå och gick.

"Så, vart vill du åka?", frågade han.

"Ehm… du vet skogen?" Han nickade stelt.

"Det finns en vacker glänta inte så långt från spåret.", sa jag. Han kollade, nej, stirrade på mig i chock.

"Hur vet du om den?", frågade han.

"Drew berättade om den för mig, och jag ville se den. Han fotvandrade och såg den för ett tag sen.", sa jag. Sanningen var att jag hörde Edward tänka på den, och när jag gav Alice nycklarna tänkte hon på den också.

"Så, du har aldrig varit där?", frågade han, och vände bilen.

"Nej, bara hört om den." Bokstavligen.

"Åh, så du vill åka dit?", frågade han.

"Ja.", sa jag.

"Okej, så gläntan blir det.", han svängde vänster, från skolan och följde spåret.

"Så, Edward. Berätta om dig själv.", sa jag, när jag rotade bland hans CDs.

"Jag tvivlar på att du hittar något du gillar.", sa han lite blygt. Jag letade igenom och hittade en jag verkligen gillade. Jag satte på den och Debussy fyllde bilen.

"Gillar du det?", frågade han.

"Ja, det får mig att slappna av, jag lyssnar på det när jag blir arg... eller något.", sa jag.

"Bella, det som Rosalie sa..."

"Edward, du vet, det var inte hennes fel. Det var mitt.", sa jag och kollade ut.

"Nej de var det inte.", argumenterade han, och började bli arg.

"Edward, hon hatar mig.", sa jag i en strikt ton. Edward suckade och stoppade bilen vid slutet av spåret. Före jag kunde öppna dörren sprang Edward och öppnade dörren för mig.

"Edward, jag har händer.", sa jag och tog hans hand. Jag kände någon sorts stöt gå igenom mig.

"Jag vet, men det känns rätt.", sa han. Jag vet inte vad han menade.

"Mm, det här,", jag lyfte våra händer till ansiktsnivå."känns rätt.", sa jag och log inuti mig. Han stannade och kollade på mig, som om han såg rakt igenom mig.

"Kom nu, vi måste gå en mil eller så." Vi började gå, och höll händer.

"Vi kan ta vår tid; jag kan åka till Montana någon annan helg.", sa jag blygt.

"Va? Vad menar du?", frågade han flinande.

"Vadå? Kan jag inte spendera min tid med dig?", frågade jag leende.

"Åh, jag är smickrad.", sa han, och la sin högra hand på sitt bröst. Vi gick i en komfortabel tystnad, och ibland bröt jag den genom att klaga, och någon annan gång skrattade han åt att mitt hår var en röra. Åh, om han menade det så skulle detta vara den sista gången han någonsin såg mig... Skojar.

Vi var framme vid vår destination och den var vacker. Den nästan helt runda cirkeln var omgiven av blommor, och den fräscha doften av regn fyllde denna lilla himlen.

"Wow, du måste ta mig hit oftare. Det är så vackert.", sa jag.

"Inte som dig." mumlade han, men bara för vampyröron.

"Du smickrar mycket. Vet du det?", sa jag. Han spärrade upp ögonen.

"Hörde du det?", frågade han.

"Bara "inte som dig" delen, eller var det mer?", log jag.

"Um… Bella, kan vi prata om vad som hände på lunchen?", sa han.

"Måste vi prata om detta?", muttrade jag, och Edward skrattade. Han satte sig ner och lutade sig mot ett träd vid slutet av gläntan, han drog mig ner med honom och jag la mig ner med huvudet i hans knä. Han hade ett sånt perfekt ansikte, perfekt käke, nacke, leende, ögon, näsa och öron. Och så mycket mer. Jag stönade nästan högt. Nästan.

"Så, vad menade du med att hon inte är... mänsklig?", frågade han.

"Inte bara hon.", mumlade jag samtidigt som jag inspekterade hans hand. Han stelnade.

"Vad menar du?", frågade han.

"Måste vi prata om detta?", frågade jag igen.

"Det beror på.", sa han.

"På..?", frågade jag.

"Svara på min fråga.", sa han. Jag suckade.

"Okej"

"Varför är du inte rädd för Rosalie?", frågade han. Jag skrattade högt och han kollade på mig.

"Förlåt, jag skulle inte ha gjort det."

'Bella, svara mig."

"Okej, okej."

"Bella…"

"Jag är inte rädd för att allt hon är rädd för är att ha problem med familjen. Och jag är ingen tankeläsare, men jag tror att hon är avundsjuk.", sa jag.

"Du har rätt om båda sakerna.", sa han och la en slinga av mitt hår bakom mitt öra.

"Tackar, nästa fråga.", sa jag.

"Okej, tror du på vad Rosalie sa?", frågade han oroligt, som om han var rädd för mitt svar.

"Ja, jag menar, jag är ingen expert, men det finns något sant i varje lögn.", sa jag.

"Så du tror på att vi inte är människor?", frågade han nervöst.

"Vampyrer kan inte vara människor.", sa jag. Nu kollade han på mig som om att tyst säga VAD I HELVETE?

"Edward, chilla. Jag kommer inte berätta.", lugnade jag honom genom att smeka hans arm. Edward hade rättigheterna att vara rädd och allt, jag menar han tror att jag är bara en människa som vet att han är en blodtörstig vampyr.

"Är du inte rädd?", frågade han.

"Nej, det är inte som om du dricker mänskligt blod.", flinade jag.

"Hur mycket vet du?", frågade han.

"Du glittrar i solen, du dricker från djur, för att döda dig måste man slita dig i stycken och bränna delarna... Jag tror att det var allt.", sa jag, även om det inte var det.

"Du kan dina fakta, hur länge kan vi andas under vattnet?", flinade han.

"För alltid, och ni kan springa superfort och ni hör mer än en människa, kan inte äta mänsklig mat, ögonen ändras efter dieten ni väljer, varulvar är era fiender, och kan prata så lågt så att bara andra vampyrer hör er.", flinade jag.

"Imponerande, och du är inte rädd?", frågade han.

"Nej, jag bryr mig inte.", sa jag och ryckte på axlarna.

"Jag kan döda dig nu och du är inte rädd, du bryr dig inte.", sa han lite argt. Jag förstod det. Jag ställde mig up - nu eller aldrig - och han gjorde det med.

"Tror du att du kan klättra upp för det där trädet före mig?", frågade jag.

"Jag vet att jag kan det.", sa han.

"3…2..1..KÖR.", ropade jag och hoppade snabbt upp i trädet och klättrade upp väldigt fort. Jag kollade bakom mig för att se Edward stå på samma ställe jag lämnade honom på. Jag visste att jag skulle få en reaktion som den.

"Kom igen, du vet att du kan slå mig.", retades jag. Han återhämtade sig från chocken och klättrade upp med samma fart.

"Hur…g-gjorde... d-du det?", frågade han. Kan vampyrer få hjärtattacker?

"Mhm, jag har mina hemligheter.", sa jag och kollade på sjön som inte låg så långt bort.

"Vadå för hemligheter?", frågade han och kom närmre.

"Lova att du inte berättar för någon, inte ens din familj.", sa jag. Jag bröt redan mot reglerna, även om Drew sa att det var okej, jag vet att om min far nuddade vid någon av dem skulle han komma på det. Men jag tror inte att han vet att han har en dotter ens med sitt vampyr-minne.

"Varför?", frågade hon och kom ännu närmare. Jag såg honom rakt i ögonen och lutade mig mot honom.

"Det är en hemlighet, inte något publikt.", sa jag sakta, letade efter de rätta orden. "Och min far skulle inte bara döda mig, utan också min bror för att vi släppte ut hemligheten."

"Okej, jag ska inte berätta.", sa han. _Om det betyder så mycket för henne, ska jag inte berätta. Inte ens för min familj om det betyder att hennes liv står på spel. _Jag log åt hans tankar.

"Tack du." Jag tog ett djupt andetad. "Jag är halvt vampyr och halvt människa."

"Va? Är det ens möjligt? Hur?" Han frågade allt samtidigt.

"Jag är en halvvampyr för att min mamma _var _mänsklig och min pappa en vampyr när de hade sex.", svarade jag och rös av bara tanken. Jag kände Edward göra detsamma.

"Vad heter de?", frågade han och tänkte på något. Jag kollade bort, försökte att inte svara.

"The Volturi är liksom min familj, Aro är min far och min mamma är Renee.", sa jag sorgset.

"Oj, fan, så du är typ som en prinsessa av Volterra, eftersom att din far är kungen.", sa han.

"Nej, och du behöver inte ge honom någon respekt.", jag sa det sista kallt.

"Vad menar du?"

"jag menar, jag är kanske hans dotter, men vad jag än sa vid lunchen var sant. De har totalt glömt mig. Hoppas jag." Jag viskade fram det sista.

"Varför hoppas du det? Vill du inte ha dina föräldrar?", frågade han.

"Nej, inte några som de, jag önskar bara att jag kunde varit född som en riktig vampyr istället. Ingen i Volturi har någonsin kollat på mig på samma sätt som Drew.", sa jag argt.

"Vad är så speciellt med honom?", frågade han.

"Han har krafter som de trodde att jag inte hade.", flinade jag.

"Så, du har krafter? Jag visste det.", sa han stolt.

"Ja, de vet bara inte. Jag visste, men jag låtsades att jag inte hade det, tills en dag då Drew fick reda på sina när han tränade."

"Vad för krafter har du och dina kära bror?", frågade han.

"Vi är telepatiska, både fysiska och psykiska sköldar, det är därför du inte kan höra våra tankar, och det är därför Alice inte kan se vår framtid och Jasper inte kan känna våra känslor fullt ut. Jag har kraften min pappa har, det vill säga, om jag nuddar någon kan jag höra vad personen har tänkt och tänker. Drew kan teleportera och jag kan orsaka en person smärta och visa bilder som skrämmer dem.", avslutade jag.

"Så, vart är Drew?", frågade han.

"Det var sant, det som jag berättade på lunchen. Han är i Pennsylvania. Och jagar galna nyfödda.", sa jag, uttråkad.

"Hur gammal är du?", frågade han.

"Jag var född 1987, lite utanför Italien."

"Så, du blir 18 snart, och du har gått i lågstadiet och mellanstadiet också?", frågade han.

"Nej, för misstänksamt. Jag var fysiskt 17 när jag var 5 eller 6. Vi växer upp väldigt snabbt och moget.", sa jag och var lite uttråkad så jag hade en idé.

"Du har inte frågat den mest viktiga frågan än.", sa jag. Jag undrar hur han kommer att reagera.

"Vilken?", frågade han.

"Du vill inte veta vad jag äter?", frågade jag sarkastiskt.

"Oh,", mumlade han och kollade bort. "så?"

"Ja, fråga mig.", sa jag.

"Okej? Så vad äter du?", frågade han.

"Ehm, jag kan äta människomat, men inte för mycket, och bara typ äpplen, chips, och skräpmat. Inte kalkon, kyckling och sånt.", svarade jag.

"Så, inget blod?", frågade han.

"Såklart, jo, jag måste dricka blod, men bara djurblod, likaså Drew."

"Så du skulle jaga i Montana?", frågade han.

"Ja, men lovamig att du inte berättar för din familj om detta. Mitt liv suger redan. Drew har en massa promblem, jag menar, det suger.", sa jag och skrattade. Jag vände mig om och hoppade ner på den närmaste grenen och till marken. Edward följde efter, efter att han hade kollat så att det inte var några spår av oss i trädet.

"Så, vill du jaga?", frågade jag, mindes varför jag fick honom att fråga om min diet.

**Så... Var det bra? Det tycker jag. Jag älskar denna fan-fictionen. Haha, kan man säga så? Aja, i alla fall, ni kan ju kika in till PlayboysGirl och ge henne en review. Och så gör det inget om ni reviewar till mig med. :) **

**xoxo, Gossip Girl. Haha, nej. **

**Håll er uppdaterade för nästa kapitel.**


	11. Åh, SHIT!

**JAG BER SÅ HEEEEEMSKT MYCKET OM URSÄKT. FÖRLÅT, FÖRLÅT, FÖRLÅÅÅÅT..!** Den senaste månaden har varit ganska jobbig med skolan, jag har haft... ÅTTA (!) prov och massor med läxor. Men nu kommer ett kapitel.

**LÄS DETTA INNAN DU LÄSER VIDARE:**

Jag postade ett kapitel innan, som jag hade skrivit själv, för hon som skriver ficen hade bytt namn på sin account, och jag hittade inte ficen. Men nu så fick jag hjälp från "Twilight-Mattiz" som hade upptäckt att hon hade bytt namn till...

EMMET'SBEAR! Så... glöm det kapitlet som jag raderade. Eftersom att det som hände i det raderade kapitlet aldrig hände, så råder jag er att läsa om det förra, det jag inte raderade. Men annars:

**TILLBAKABLICK**

"Så du skulle jaga i Montana?", frågade han.

"Ja, men lova mig att du inte berättar för din familj om detta. Mitt liv suger redan. Drew har en massa problem, jag menar, det suger.", sa jag och skrattade. Jag vände mig om och hoppade ner på den närmaste grenen och till marken. Edward följde efter, efter att han hade kollat så att det inte var några spår av oss i trädet.

"Så, vill du jaga?", frågade jag, mindes varför jag fick honom att fråga om min diet.

**EPOV~~**

"Så, vill du jaga?", frågade hon. Jag som höll på att komma över chocken, och nu frågade hon det! Hon tog av sin blåa hood-tröja och kastade den under ett träd. **(Bild på hennes outfit i "Emmett'sBear"'s profil)** Helvete. Om hon fortsätter göra sådär kommer jag hoppa på henne. Hennes lila kortärmade top visade lite, lite för mycket, vilket resulterade i att jag ville se mer. Herregud.

"Um…visst.", svarade jag och hela hennes ansikte lyste. Tjejen är halvt vampyr, och hon kommer ta det bra. Jag har inga problem med att jaga med henne, förutom att jag aldrig skulle kunna hålla det hemligt för min familj. Jag menar, Alice kommer få reda på det förr eller senare. _Åh, kom igen, du håller redan några av dina djupaste hemligheter från Alice._ _Ljug inte, _hörde jag Bellas röst i mitt huvud. Jag vände huvudet mot henne och hon kollade på mig med en oskyldig min. Hon var het när hon hade lila, men sexigare i blått.

"Jag vet, eller hur.", flinade hon. Hörde du det?, frågade jag henne i huvudet.

"Såklart jag gjorde, jag har gjort det hela tiden, och nu kan jag äntligen tacka dig för alla komplimanger", flinade hon.

"Vilka sorts komplimanger har du hört?", frågade jag. Jag hoppades att det inte var om hennes rumpa, eller hennes läppar, eller hennes... du lyssnar, visst gör du?

"Såklart jag gör.", skrattade hon och blinkade åt mig.

"Det är orättvist.", muttrade jag. "Jag menar, jag kan inte lyssna på dina tankar." Jag vill komma in i ditt söta lilla huvud. _Du behöver bara fråga, _hörde jag henne.

"Verkligen?" Hon nickade till svar.

"Och nu då?", frågade jag henne. _Jag tänker på oss, jag behöver inte gömma mig från dig, jag kan gömma mig från Alice, men inte dig. Jag var tvungen att berätta för någon om allt detta, annars skulle jag ha exploderat. Och du där som bländar mig varje gång jag kollar på dig hjälper inte._

"Bländar?", frågade jag.

"Ja, hela tiden när jag ser ditt leende – ditt sneda leende – så får jag en konstig känsla. Som om du försöker se rakt in i mig.", sa hon.

"Mitt sneda leende?", frågade jag, närmade mig henne. Hon kollade in i mina ögon, som om hon letade efter något.

"Ja, du ser, vilken mänsklig tjej som helst hyperventilerar varje gång hon _kollar _på dig, och kolla på _mitt _dilemma.", sa hon, inte medveten om att jag bara stirrade på hennes fylliga rosa läppar. Hon hade uppenbarligen ingen aning om vad hon gjorde mot mig; alla dessa saker som kom från hennes mun var så... himmelska.

"Himmelska?", frågade hon. Jag stönade från insidan. Jag hatar din gåva redan, tänkte jag till henne. Ett litet leende formades på hennes läppar. Jag stönade igen när jag tänkte på dem.

"Du kan komma lite närmare, du vet?", sa hon med det där lilla leendet. Jag kom _lite _närmare henne och stod rakt framför henne. Jag hörde hennes hjärtslag accelerera, och jag log för mig själv när jag insåg att jag kunde få den effekten på henne. Bella himlade med ögonen och kom lite närmre. Jag svepte mina armar runt hennes midja och drog henne ännu närmare. Hennes hjärtslag accelererade ännu mer. Hon kollade upp på mig med hennes läppar något delade och lutade sig framåt. Jag lyfte min högra hand från hennes midja och placerade den på hennes kind. Jag smekte den med min tumme, hon blundade och lutade sig mot min hand.

"Edward, du har ingen aning om hur länge jag har väntat på dig att komma såhär nära mig.", sa hon i en viskning.

"Du har ingen aning om hur länge jag har velat komma såhär nära dig." _Och mer, _lade jag till för mig själv.

"Och mer?", frågade hon och vippade huvudet åt sidan.

Jag stönade i frustration över hennes "gåva" och suckade. "Inget.", mumlade jag, nästan ohörbart.

"Uh-oh", sa hon och lutade sig ännu närmre. Hennes läppar var på samma nivå som mina. Jag kunde känna hennes svala andedräkt på mina läppar och den luktade precis som henne. Fresia.

"Bella, får jag kyssa dig?", frågade jag. Hon lutade sig närmre och hennes läppar nuddade mina. Jag fångade dem med mina. Ena hennes hand flyttades till min nacke och den andra i mitt hår. Våra läppar rördes i en speciell rytm, vilket kändes bättre än himmelen. Nu brydde jag mig inte ens om jag skulle komma till himmelen eller helvetet, för detta var himmelen. Kyssen varade i nästan en minut. Vi drog oss båda tillbaka, stirrade på varandra och stönade lätt.

"Wow.", lyckades hon äntligen åstadkomma.

"Inte ens nära.", sa jag, kuppade hennes kinder i mina händer och kysste hennes panna.

"Så… vad är du för mig nu?", frågade hon. Jag visste inte.

"Vad vill du att vi ska vara?", frågade jag. Hon pressade sin kropp mot min och rufsade till mitt hår lite.

"Fråga mig?", sa hon. _Fråga om jag vill vara din flickvän, _hörde jag hennes röst i mitt huvud. Okej, visst. Det var en dröm som besannades. Jag exploderade med lycka inuti och jag var säker på att det var ett stort fånigt leende på mina läppar.

"Bella, vill du vara min flickvän?", frågade jag, lite för seriöst. Hon hoppade och kramade om mig. Jag skrattade.

"Åh Edward, såklart jag vill." Vi båda skrattade och njöt av solnedgången tillsammans, och vi hade totalt glömt att vi skulle jaga.

"Edward…är du lycklig?", frågade hon plötsligt.

"Vad är det för en fråga?", frågade jag henne och hon ryckte på axlarna.

"Ja... som svar på din fråga... Ja, jag är väldigt, väldigt lycklig. Vet du varför?", frågade jag henne.

"Berätta du." Hon höjde på ett ögonbryn efter att hon hade tänkt en stund.

"Jag är så lycklig nu för att jag inte behöver skyla mina känslor för dig, och jag kan vara med dig så länge du vill det.", sa jag, och undrade om det sista var för mycket.

"Nej, det var inte för mycket.", skrattade hon och lutade sitt huvud mot min axel.

"Bella, kan du snälla sluta läsa mina tankar? Om jag ber dig..?", bad jag henne.

"Det är precis vad Drew gjorde; jag tror att jag njuter för mycket av din olycka.", skrattade hon och sträckte på kroppen lite så hon kunde nå mina läppar, och gav mig en mjuk kyss.

"Okej, vad du än önskar, det är bara för att jag gillar dig.", sa hon. "Edward, kan vi jaga nu?" Hon ställde sig upp. Jag skrattade.

"Visst, vill du att jag ska visa vägen?", frågade jag när jag också reste mig.

"Eh... visst. Om du vill.", sa hon och tog min hand. Jag kramade den. Vad som än hände, så skulle jag aldrig kunna tröttna på detta. Vi sprang sakta, men ändå snabbt för människor. Jag frågade henne om hennes hastighet, hennes gåvor och hennes före detta pojkvänner.

"Vadå, är du svartsjuk?", frågade hon. Konstigt nog, så var jag det.

"Kanske.", mumlade jag.

"Jag ska inte ljuga. Svaret är ja. Jag har dejtat förut, och kysst förut, men annars, inte så mycket.", sa hon och jag kände mig lite sårad för att hon hade kysst någon förut, och att hon hade haft känslor för någon annan. Tänk om de hade skadat henne... tänk om de... NEJ. Hon hade sagt inget mer än kyssar.

"Edward, sluta tänka negativt.", sa hon när hon stannade för att kolla på några älgar, inte så långt ifrån.

"Hur visste du att jag tänkte negativt?", frågade jag henne. Bäst för henne att hon inte läste mina tankar.

"Jag läste inte dina tankar, dina uttryck visade allt. Nu håll tyst och låt oss jaga.", sa hon ivrigt. Jag skrattade lågt bakom henne när hon sakta närmade sig älgarna. De båda älgarna kollade upp för att se vilka som inkräktade. Bella sprang snabbt fram till en av dem och bröt dess nacke. Hon sänkte ner tänderna i hanens hals. Älgen rörde sig inte så mycket när hon gjorde allt detta, och det var inte en endaste fläck på hennes kläder, som om hon inte hade jagat alls. Då kom en tillbakablick in i mina tankar.

Det var den dagen då Bella först besökte min familj. Hennes bil var parkerad mitt i vägen, och det var en svag doft av rådjur i luften, som om rådjuret bara hade varit där en stund. Och så hennes körkunskaper, precis som mina; snabbt och hennes fokus var inte ens på vägen. Hon älskade att köra snabbt. Hon var en människa som gillade vampyr-saker.

"Edward, din mat sprang precis iväg.", sa Bella och satte på sig sin blåa hood som hon hade slängt iväg i gläntan. Jag kände mig lite besviken, men det skulle vara misstänkt för henne att bara ha kortärmat i Forks.

"Naw, det är okej. Kom igen, älsk.", sa jag och tog hennes hand. Vi sprang till min bil och jag öppnade dörren.

"Ring Alice, Edward, och kom ihåg. Inte ett ord förutom att vi dejtar. Och jag är säker på att Rosalie inte kommer att gilla det, men låt henne. Snälla, bråka inte. Lova mig.", sa hon och tog min hand. "Och om du bryter detta löftet, kommer jag få reda på det, och lita på mig. Det kommer inte gå bra." Hon sa den sista delen mörkt. Jag svalde, rädd, och hon såg och lät så het. Jag gav henne en snabb kyss på läpparna och på pannan.

"Jag lovar, älskling.", sa jag och hennes leende blev bredare och hon slog armarna om min nacke för att ge mig en kram. Jag kramade tillbaka, och höll henne där, som om jag aldrig ville släppa.

"Det känns som om du inte vill släppa mig.", skrattade hon och släppte taget, men jag lät henne inte.

"Nej, det vill jag inte.", sa jag, gav henne en till kyss och släppte taget.

"Om det får dig att känna dig bättre, så kan du stanna hos mig inatt. Jag menar, som om du inte har det." Hon skrattade sitt musikala skratt. Jag lovar, om jag vore människa, skulle jag rodnar.

"Hur visste du?", frågade jag.

"Edward, jag kände din doft. Glöm inte att jag är halvt vampyr." Nu var vi på väg till Bellas hus.

"Edward, ring Alice. Hon har min bil. Du kan komma senare.", gnällde hon.

"Okej, okej." Jag tog fram min mobil och slog Alices nummer. Hon svarade snabbt.

"Äntligen! Varför tog det dig så långt?", sa hon.

"Inget.", svarade jag, för snabbt. Jag hörde Bella skratta kvävt.

"Jag tror, att inget intressant hände. Alls.", skrattade hon.

"Okej, okej. Tro vad du vill, bara lämna hennes bil.", fräste jag.

"Ja ja, jag ska lämna Blue Streak.", sa Alice. _Nej, Blue Streak är min cykels namn. Säg till henne att ändra det, _hörde jag Bella i mitt huvud.

"Alice, jag berättade för Bella vad du namngav Alice till och namnet är redan upptaget för hennes motorcykel." Jag skrattade bara ännu mer när jag föreställde Alice puta med munnen.

"Okej, jag ska komma på något.", sa hon sorgset. Jag hörde en bilmotor komma till liv och Emmett som gnällde '_Nej, ta inte bilen! Den slog ju din Porsche._'

"Åh, min baby vann. Jag visste att hon var snabb.", sa Bella stolt.

"Alice, jag hoppas verkligen att den där bilen är i bättre skick än Esmes väggar när Emmett har tagit sönder dem." Jag hörde Alice viska något, men jag kunde inte uppfatta det.

"Jag kommer dit. Med en tvättad baby. Oroa dig inte." Jag var säker på att Alice hoppade upp och ner.

"Baby? Åååh, jag gillar det.", sa Bella, lika glad. Jag skrattade åt deras galenhet.

"Alice, 'Baby' är ett bra namn för hennes silvriga Porsche." När jag sa detta ropade Alice till i mitt öra. Jag hörde något ljud från Emmett.

"Alice, skynda med bilen. Vi är redan hos henne.", sa jag och stängde igen mobilen. Jag parkerade på Bellas garageuppfart och gick runt bilen till andra sidan för att öppna dörren för Bella. Hon ställde sig på tå för att ge mig en kyss på kinden.  
"Tack.", sa hon. Jag nickade mot dörren.

"Jag gissar att du berättar för Alice direkt att vi dejtar.", sa hon när hon stoppade in nyckeln i låset och knappade in lite nummer och dörren öppnades efter några sekunder.

"Varför behöver du det?", frågade jag och pekade på knapparna.

"För säkerheten.", mumlade hon när hon kastade nycklarna på bordet och hennes väska på soffan. Huset var modernt, men ändå lite elegant, med inslag av 1900-talet. För exempel, den stora trappan rakt framför oss. Hon gick fram till kylskåpet och tog fram en Gatorade. Hon kom ut till vardagsrummet och satte på TV:n. Hon satte sig ner i fåtöljen.

"Så, vad ska vi göra nu?", frågade jag henne när jag satte mig ner bredvid henne. Hon satte ner Gatoraden på soffbordet och hoppade upp i mitt knä.

"Vad skulle du _vilja _göra?", viskade hon i mitt öra. Jag ryste, från hennes sätt att röra mig och hennes röst. Jag väntade inte ens på henne att säga något annat, utan mina läppar kraschade mot hennes, och hon svarade på kyssen med lika mycket passion. Jag lät henne andas, och kysste istället hennes kind och hennes hals. En av mina händer var runt hennes midja och den andra i hennes silkiga hår. Båda hennes händer var sammanslutna runt min hals, och ibland sökte de sig runt i mitt hår. Jag hörde några stönanden från henne, vilket fick mig att bli ännu mer upphetsad.

"OMG!" Vi båda hörde det höga skriket. Bella hoppade bort från mitt knä och såg väldigt förvånad ut. Jag kollade mot dörren för att se Alice, Emmett och Jasper stå där med deras munnar på vid gavel. Alice såg ut som om hon behövde kontrollera sin andning, som om hon någonsin skulle behöva göra det. Emmett hade ett fånigt ansiktsuttryck med oroade tankar, och Jasper stod stilla och lugnt, men hans tankar var väldigt anklagande.

**Gillade ni det? Det gjorde jag. Speciellt den sista biten. Ni kan adda mig på MSN om ni vill;**

**mel94 (snabela) hotmail (punkt) se**

**Haha, fråga inte om adressen, väldigt oseriös. Byt ut paranteserna mot det som står där inne... Ni fattar väl? **

**/ AliceLillianHale**


End file.
